Tsuna's Angels
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Tsunayoshi had resigned himself to a life of loneliness until Reborn arrives and girls line up!
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna's Angels

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn story and characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter One**

For as far back as he could remember, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had been called "No-Good". It was a part of him. It was expected of him to be no-good. He was barely passing in school, was terrible at sports and had no social standing whatsoever. His teachers believed he was a hopeless case. His own mother, although she tries to encourage him, had little faith in him excelling. So, he had resigned himself to his fate of being No-Good Tsuna. He would never amount to anything and will never, ever be worthy of anything. Not even to have a girlfriend.

"Gah!"

In Tsuna's self-pitying he bumps into someone. He heard a gasp and felt his face bury itself deep into something warm and soft. He stays like that for a moment, a little confused of the sensations or what happened.

"Oh? My bad, Tsuna! Didn't see you down there!"

Tsuna jerks his face away and looks up to the smiling face of one of the top most popular girl's in school, Yamamoto Takene. Takene giggles and beams.

"You okay?"

Tsuna nods.

"Ewwww, what is No-Good Tsuna doing?!"

"Sexual harassment!"

"Geez, are you so lonely and desperate to cop a feel? You're such a loser!"

It finally clicks in Tsuna's head that he had bumped into Yamamoto Takene, headfirst into her great bosom! He shrieks and tears off running.

"I'm so sorry!"

He doesn't see Takene reach out to him. In his sprint to get away he runs into another girl, but instead of making contact with her body, he instead gets a steel tonfa to his gut. He collapses to the ground, wheezing and coughing. Standing over him was the Namimori Discipline Committee President, Hibari Suzume. The short-haired, cool-eyed girl glares down on him and lifts her tonfa.

"I had witness your disgusting actions, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sexual harassment is forbidden. I'll bite you to death."

"HIIIIIIIIEEE!"

Just another day as a lonely, miserable middle school student and it will continue to be that way for the rest of Tsuna's life.

Tsuna got up late the next school day. Again, what else is new? He struggles with his uniform, grabs his bag and races to the stairs only to trip and tumble down. He groans clutching his head as the world spins and his body throbs with a dull pain. When he regains composure of himself he finds a baby standing in front of him. This baby was strange to him for he stood with his feet planted to the floor with spectacular balance. He wore a dark suit, finely tailored for his form with an orange undershirt. A fedora was placed on his large head with a matching band to his shirt wrapped around. On the fedora was a tiny green lizard with yellow eyes. Its smirk matched the baby's smirk as the baby's large dark and penetrating eyes twinkle with something less than innocent.

"Ciassou." The baby greets. "My name is Reborn and I will be your tutor to train you to become a great leader."

Middle-schooler and baby stare at each other until his mother, Nana, came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, you're okay! And I see you're already getting acquainted with your tutor, Tsuna-kun!"

"What?! You can't be serious?!"

Nana flashes one of his test papers. She had found it when she was tidying up his room the other. What a wonderful coincidence when she thought that something had to be done that she received a flyer moments later that advertise a tutor that will change her child. Before Tsuna could protest, Nana reminds him that he was going to be late. Remembering the time, Tsuna scrambles to his feet and runs out the door!

Tsuna didn't stop running until the school was within his sight. Breathing gulps of air Tsuna stops to rest. As he was resting, he spots Sasagawa Kyoko. Kyoko was one of the top most popular girls along with Yamamoto Takene. Tsuna had a crush on the girl. She was cute and petite and was very kind to others. Kyoko notices him, smiles and waves a bit. Tsuna looks around him. Seeing that he was alone he shyly waves back, while trying to keep his already rapidly beating heart from jumping out of his chest. Then he was bumped and he falls face forward onto the ground. Lifting his head, he recognized his bumper to be Mochida Kensuke. Kensuke was once the captain of the Kendo club; then that position was given to Yamamoto Takene awhile back when she had joined the club and showed great skill. Kensuke may be all smiles towards the new captain, but Tsuna had heard that he was a little bitter about how a girl replaced him. In fact, his view of girls had changed since the incident and Kensuke had made it his mission to lead girls on and then later break their hearts. It looked like Kyoko may be one of his new targets. Kensuke was a multitasker.

The day goes by filled with teasing, ridicule, scolding, pain and humiliation all the live long day. One with a weaker spirit would have died but somehow Tsuna was able to drag through it. On his way off of campus, he sees Kensuke chatting up Takene. Takene was smiling, smiling brighter than usual and her eyes were sparkling. Tsuna recognizes that sleazy smile on Kensuke's face. That "smile" was up to no good in his opinion. Tsuna decides it was none of his business and quietly passes by.

"Really, senpai?" Tsuna hears Takene.

"Totally!" Kensuke grins wider.

Really, why do guys like Kensuke get the girls? Oh, right. Because he was good-looking, had a high-position, was great at sports and kept up with his grades. He was everything Tsuna wasn't it. Tsuna sighs heavily.

"Oh, hey! Tsuna!"

Tsuna was surprised when Takene bounces towards. Behind her, Kensuke was just as surprised.

"Hey, I spoke with Hibari-san earlier today about yesterday. I told her that you had bumped into me and it was an accident. I'm sorry that I didn't get things cleared up before she bit you. You don't look like it was too horrible!"

"…..Uh…n-no, I'm fine. That wasn't necessary! I'm fine…I'm okay…um…thank you anyway."

Takene nods and Tsuna blushes. Takene was just as cute as Kyoko. She had bright brown eyes, light tanned skin and her incredibly long, long dark hair that reached down to her ankles. It was said that she had never cut her hair since her mother died when she was a little girl. Takene was also really, really tall which allowed her to have long hair that didn't drag. Tsuna had overheard from fellow classmates, the males, that it was a shame that she was so tall. She was a head taller than all the guys in their grade. Takene could be mistaken as an adult! Guys didn't ask her out because it would be embarrassing to have a girlfriend who was taller than they were. Which Tsuna believed was a horrible excuse! Takene was a nice, cute girl and he would consider himself lucky if someone like her would go out with him. A sense of guilt washes over him, as he felt that he was betraying Kyoko. With a smile, Tsuna assure Takene that he was fine and thanked her for her consideration. Glancing at Kensuke, he sees the former captain with an ugly scowl. Tsuna squeaks and flees.

Halfway home, Tsuna enters his neighborhood sighing and sighing all the way home. His self-appointed tutor appears, walking on top of the cement wall above Tsuna's head.

"You're pathetic," Reborn states.

Tsuna sighs. Even a baby could see that.

"You're so pathetic is depressing," the baby continues.

"Look, I'm aware of that…"

"No-Good Tsuna!"

The scenery becomes a blur as Tsuna's back is painfully pressed into the wall. Kensuke held Tsuna by his shirt fisted in his hand.

"M-Mochida-senpai?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Yamamoto Takene! What does she see in you?!"

"What?!"

"Why would she want to talk to someone like you? Do you really think she cares about you? She just pitied you!"

Tsuna bows his head at Kensuke words. He had a point. Why else would Takene talk to him? He was nobody.

"Heh," Kensuke smirks in triumph, "then again, maybe behind that smile she's so lonely that she needs to talk to someone as lonely as her!"

Kensuke laughs at Tsuna's confused expression.

"C'mon, what guy in our school would go out with that Amazon?! That giant freak of girl! The only reason why she won against me was because she so freaking huge and strong!"

'That's not true! She won that fight fair and square!' thought Tsuna.

Kensuke had actually challenged Takene to a duel. He had seen her skill and felt threatened. However, there were rumors that Kensuke set up the duel in his favor. Takene was given a weighted bokken and the ref was an assigned younger student that was afraid of Kensuke. Kensuke put his position as captain on the line. Takene won against Kensuke easily. She held the bokken like it weighed nothing like but a feather and actually won in one hit, a thrust to his face, knocking him out. Ref or no ref, she won the fight and became captain, much to Kensuke's embarrassment. Tsuna witnessed the duel from the school roof behind the school. Kensuke downplayed the win saying that he had agreed with a teacher that Takene was suitable for the position.

"Just stay out of my way! Don't come between me and Takene-chan!" He voice sneers on the "chan". "I'm going to enjoy her and those huge tits. That's the only thing going for her! Then I'm going to leave her crying. She would be so embarrassed she'll have to leave the club!"

Kensuke was only getting close to Takene so he could hurt her later! Of all people, Takene?! Takene was a decent person! She was truly kind and Tsuna was happy that she extended that kindness to him! How could someone be hurtful to someone like her?

"Huh, what's with that face? Got something to say?" Kensuke mocks.

He lifts Tsuna away from the wall and shoves him back against it, knocking the back of Tsuna's head hard. Tsuna glares up at Kensuke with a fierceness that startled Kensuke. There was a click and then a bang! Tsuna was filled with overwhelming feelings of regret and anger. Mostly of regret in his heart for wanting to stand up for Takene! To protect her from Kensuke's plan to humiliate her! He wanted to punish Kensuke and warn Takene…

"REBORN!" Tsuna roars into Kensuke's face.

Kensuke was so startled he falls backwards. A bright flame bursts to life on Tsuna's forehead. A power rushes through his body and rips his clothing away from leaving him only in his white boxers with red polka dots.

"I WILL TEACH MOCHIDA-SENPAI A LESSON AND WARN YAMAMOTO!"

Tsuna grabs Kensuke's kendo bag and takes out his practice sword. He raises the sword high above his head and roars as he brings it straight down. Kensuke manages to go up on one knee of the ground. He reaches up to catch the sword between the palms of his hand. Tsuna changes direction and swings the sword into Kensuke's side. He proceeds to beating Kensuke's repeatedly with his own sword. After beating him with his sword until he curled into a ball, Tsuna jerks to Kensuke to his feet by his shirt.

"NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO APOLOGIZE! THEN YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED!"

"What?!"

Tsuna springs down the street. Kensuke yells, telling Tsuna to stop. But the boy only in his boxers ignores Kensuke's cries. He pasts pedestrians and even other students from their school. Students point in shock or laugh. He runs out into the middle of the street, just when a large truck was crossing. Tsuna runs into the truck's cargo side and bounces off like a super bouncy ball up into the sky. Kensuke screams like a little elementary school girl. Tsuna glides through the air and spots a restaurant from above. Takene was walking towards it and was about to enter it.

"YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna screams.

Tsuna lands on the ground before her creating a huge crater. Startled Takene back pedals back and covers her mouth over her gasps.

"Tsu-tsuna?...and Mochida-senpai?"

"You're crazy, Tsuna!"

Tsuna holds Mochida out to Takene, "YAMAMOTO! MOCHIDA-SENPAI WAS PLANNING ON DATING YOU THEN BREAKING UP WITH YOU TO GET YOU OUT OF THE KENDO CLUB!"

"Tsuna, you bastard!"

"Mochida-senpai, is that true?"

"…." Kensuke looks away and growls.

Tsuna drop Kensuke and with his sword still in his hand, whacks hard over a lump.

"OW! Dammit! Yes! Yes! It's true!"

"You wanted me out of the Kendo club? But, you and the teacher agreed…"

Tsuna whacks Kensuke, "Gack!...The teacher didn't know about the duel…I just wanted to prove that I was more skilled than you. But you've beat me despite all I did to make you lose…I had to cover it up somehow when the teacher found out about it and told him that we've duel to see who would be captain!"

Takene's eyes water a bit, "I…I see…and you only asked me out to hurt me…"

Kensuke is dropped onto the ground and his sword was thrown at his head. The flame on Tsuna's head fizzles out and he sighs as he returns to normal.

"Yamamoto, are you okay?" Tsuna asks.

Takene sniffs and nods her head, "Y-yeah, I'll be okay…" she wipes her eyes and sniffs again.

A man runs out of the restaurant brandishing a large chef's knife.

"Takene! What's going on out here?"

He spots Tsuna and his eyes were fixed onto his boxers! Growling and raises his knife at Tsuna.

"You pervert! How dare you flash my daughter!"

"Huh?"

Tsuna looks down and screams and in a futile effort covers himself. He is chased away by the man. Kensuke had crawled away as soon as he saw the man and his knife.

Tsuna makes it home and rushes upstairs before his mother could see the state. Waiting on him in his room, was Reborn sitting at his desk in his chair with a cup of espresso and a saucer.

"What was it like being reborned?" the baby asks.

Tsuna slides against his door and groans. If his life was already horrible it has gotten worse once the school got wind of his actions. Kensuke was going to kill and Takene was going to think he was a flasher! Tomorrow was going to be the start of a new level of pain and humiliation!

* * *

Tsuna felt the eyes of shock and disgust on him. Students he passed on his way to school pointed and whispered to each other. They might as well talk aloud. Now all that was needed to be done was to be pummeled by Kensuke and be ignored by one of the few people that treated him like a person. At school, Tsuna overheard in passing members of the Kendo club that Takene had insisted on speaking to Kensuke in private. Tsuna suddenly felt weight on his head, making his neck hurt, and discovers Reborn sitting on his head.

"Let's go check it out."

Reborn yanks on his spikey hair and steers Tsuna away from the crowd.

The Kendo club had their own little area where they had practiced and stored their equipment. It was built to be pretty dojo-esque with large plastic mats covering most of the floor. Peeking through the sliding door, Tsuna could see the center of the room, where both Takene and Kensuke were standing.

"Senpai, I've been asking around amongst the members to learn more about what happened. I was giving you the benefit of a doubt that what you were force to say yesterday wasn't true. You really did try to rig the match. I did thought the sword I was given was a bit heavy…I've also asked everyone's opinion about letting you be captain again. Nobody wants you to be captain. Many of them told me how large your ego was. You pushed around your kouhai when you should have been encouraging them! A few of them would like for me to kick you out of the club."

Kensuke looked shocked. So was Tsuna. The entire club didn't approve of Kensuke and only went along with his actions because he was captain. At this revelation, Kensuke bows his head.

"So, I'm out then."

"No."

Kensuke looks up at her.

Takene rubs her arm, "I…I don't think I'm fit to be captain…but, I was told otherwise. They prefer me to you because I more caring and willing to help those that need or want help. Honestly, there still some things about being a captain that I don't know about. So I need you, senpai, to guide me. Who knows, maybe together we could make the Kendo club really awesome! So, if you want, you can still stay, Mochida-senpai!"

Kensuke swallows and clenches his fits. He bows at the waist in a straight 90 degree angle with his face facing the ground.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san! I will take this opportunity to do better!"

"Great! Let's do our best together!" Takene claps.

Tsuna was glad that everything turns out well for Takene. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Kensuke followed through on his plan to hurt Takene.

In class, Tsuna sighs at the note left on his desk. It was a crud drawing of him in his boxers yelling, "Reborn!" Other words on the paper was pervert, flasher, no-good pervert, etc. His classmates snicker and do mock impressions of him. He takes his seat and prepares for the class. Takene enters the class and immediately spots Tsuna.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna prepares himself for the tongue lashing and accusations! He squeezes his eye shut. Soft warm lips press against his cheek. Opening his eyes slowly, he reaches up and touches his cheek. He looks up at Takene in surprise.

"What…what…what?"

Takene giggles, "That was my thank you!"

"What…what…"

"What for? If it wasn't for you there would have been a huge disaster! Thanks to you, Mochida-senpai and I are going to work together! To be a proper team for the Kendo club! If it wasn't for you we would have reached an understanding. So, thank you!"

"Y-you're welcome," Tsuna was still dazed.

Outside the window, sitting on a branch, Reborn smiles.

* * *

Tsuna's mind was in a spin. He walked like a zombie onto the school grounds the next day. Last night, Reborn unloaded a great amount of information on him. Tsuna had learned that he was chosen, by the Ninth generation Boss of the Vongola mafia family to be his successor. His qualification for the job was through his ancestor, Giotto Vongola who started the family. The Vongola was a mafia family that was started to protect the people from corrupt officials and other people that would abuse their rights and power over them. Presently, the Vongola was very powerful, a mafia family that ruled over other mafia families across Italy and some parts of the world. Reborn proved his ancestry and through that learned that he was related to the Vongola through his father, Sawada Iemitsu. Iemitsu couldn't be a candidate for his position as the leader and outsider advisor of the CEDEF prevented him. Tsuna, of course, refused to become a boss, but Reborn was hired to teach him and he proclaimed that he had never failed a tasked. One of his many duties that Reborn required of Tsuna was for him to find six guardians. That tasked would be impossible for Tsuna. He didn't have any friends and if he did he wouldn't want to drag them into the mafia world.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna was grabbed from behind. He shrieks when he felt to large weights upon his shoulder blades. Arms wrap around his neck and a giggle bubbles into his ear.

"Ya-ya-Yamamoto!"

"Mah, mah!" Takene pouts, "Call me by my first name! Takene-chan or maybe even Yama-chan~!"

Tsuna blushes. To be so personal to Takene!

"I…I…"

"Let's walk to class together, okay?"

"O...okay?"

Takene's eyes sparkle and her smile directed to him was brilliant. Tsuna blushes even further. They walked their classroom. She asked him questions about himself from what his favorite color, favorite food and even his favorite sport. In turn, Takene told him about herself. Tsuna didn't know that Takene was a baseball fan. She had played softball when she was small. She wanted to play baseball, but her decision was made after her mom died. Her father was lonely and Takene decided to learn how to use the sword through him to be close to him.

"Oh, by the way, I've explained everything to my dad! The guy who chased you with the knife," she laughs. "He is grateful to you for preventing heartbreak so your welcome to stop by and maybe get some free sushi."

"T-thank you!" Tsuna stutters.

"Um, would you like to come after school then," Takene asks, suddenly shy yet hopeful.

"You want me to go…to go…to go…"

Takene tilts her head curiously. Tsuna becomes tongue-tied. He couldn't get the words out. Didn't want to get his hopes up that Takene was asking him…him, No-Good Tsuna, out for sushi! Takene laughs and hugs Tsuna.

"Yeah, I want you to go to my Dad's place later today! Okay?"

Tsuna nods. Takene cheers just as the bell rings and the teacher walks. He orders Takene to take her seat. Takene gives one more smile to Tsuna before taking her seat in the back corner of the class. With her away from him, Tsuna was able to think. He figures that Takene was just grateful to him for stopping Kensuke from hurting her. She was just taking him out to eat to show his gratitude. It wasn't a real date. But it was as close as Tsuna thought would he ever get to going out with a girl. It couldn't hurt to have a bit of wishful thinking.

School went by painfully slow. It was especially painful when Tsuna was shot by Reborn's Hyper bullets during P.E. He shot two bullets into legs that made him jump during a game of volleyball. A very high jump that as high as the volleyball net…where a ball hit in right between the legs. Seeing his great effort inspired his teammates who had begrudgingly had to select Tsuna for their team. Though they still lost though and as punishment, Tsuna was left to clean up the equipment. Takene had been waiting for him and found him alone.

"Yamamoto…er…I mean Takene-san, sorry…that you have to wait for me! You should have gone home."

"But I wanted you to come with me."

She sets her bag down and joins Tsuna in the cleaning. He insists Takene to go home but Takene ignores him and continues to help. They got the equipment stored away and stored. Tsuna is pushed to get dress so they can get started on their way to the sushi shop. Takene did more questions and answers with Tsuna, asking more about Tsuna and sharing more about her. Tsuna told her about his family. He lived with his mother and his father worked overseas for long periods of time. He didn't speak of his father much. Not even with his mother.

"Never had anybody to talk about the things what I like or what I do."

"Well, I'm going to change that!"

Arriving at the sushi shop, Tsuna recognizes the name, Take-sushi. He also recalls the owner, Takene's father with the large knife! At that thought, Tsuna backpedals but Takene stops him and pushes him through the open curtained doorway. Takene announces their arrival and has Tsuna sit at the viewing table where customers could watch their sushi be prepared. There was Takene's father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Takene took after her father mostly, from his dark hair to his bright honey-brown eyes. Tsuyoshi looks up from his chopping and bares a great huge grin.

"Sawada! Welcome to Take-sushi! Sorry about yesterday! A huge misunderstanding, ahahaha!"

"Y-yeah, I totally understand."

"I have to thank you for saving my daughter from heartache! Today's sushi is on me for you and your little brother!"

"Little brother?"

Tsuna looks to side and finds Reborn seated beside him already devouring sushi. Tsuna makes a fuss which makes Takene start giggling. Tsuyoshi smiles as he sees a special gleamin Takene's eyes. He looks to Tsuna and grins.

'Please watch over my little Take, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna's Angels

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn story and characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The doorbell rings at the Sawada residence early in the morning. Nana answers the door as Reborn leaves the kitchen to get Tsuna up. Opening the door she was surprise to see a very young lady in the Namimori school uniform.

"Good morning!" the girl greets with a winning smile. "Sawada-san?"

"That's right. Who are you young lady?"

"My name is Yamamoto Takene. I go to school with your son."

"You're a student?" Nana gasps.

"Yes, ma'am. Is Tsuna ready yet?"

"AAAAAAGHHH!"

Nana grins, "Oh, he will be. Please come in and wait for him."

"Excuse me for intruding," Takene thanks as she steps in.

Takene is seated at the table and Nana offers her breakfast which she declines but accepts a cup of tea. Nana continues to move about the kitchen trying to figure out who the girl was since her son never mentioned her before. The girl was really pretty too and so tall that she appeared to be an adult. She was perfect to be a model or something. Nana had used to wear her hair long, but it never had reached the incredible length of Takene's. Nana takes a seat in front her.

"Yamamoto, how do you know Tsuna-kun again?"

"We go to school together. We're in the same class. Oh, you can call me Takene-chan!"

"Alright then, Takene-chan. But, Tsuna-kun has never mentioned you before…" Nana tilts her head in thought.

"We just recently became friends. I knew him but never gotten to know him till now. He's really nice."

Nana smiles, "Yes, Tsuna-kun is a good boy!"

There was thumping around from upstairs, then a shout and tumbling down the stairs. Nana sighs and smiles apologetically. Tsuna stumbles into the kitchen and shrieks when he sees Takene. Takene waves at him.

"Yo, Tsuna! It's okay, there's no rush," she giggles.

"Huh, but Reborn said…Reborn!"

Reborn appears and takes his seat back at the table. He tilts his fedora to Takene.

"Ciaossu."

"Good morning!"

Reborn observes the girl for a second and recognizes something in her. When Nana leaves the kitchen to start laundry, Reborn speaks up.

"Yamamoto Takene, is it? I believe you're a part of the Kendo club."

"Whoa, that's right! How did you know that kid?"

"I'm a hitman and Tsuna's tutor. I make it my business to know Tsuna's friends."

"Reborn!"

"Wow, a hitman? That's cool!"

"He's not really a hitman!" Tsuna shouts.

"Awww, come on, I know that! He's just playing pretend and I'm playing along."

"You have potential. You'll make a great guardian for Tsuna."

"A guardian? Do I need to protect Tsuna from something?"

"He's going to be the boss. He would be in danger at all times."

"We can't have that!" Takene gasps.

Tsuna grabs a piece of toast and also grabs Takene. He hurries her to the front door and he rushes them to put on their shoes. Before going out the door he yells goodbye to his mother and glares down on Reborn's smug grin before slamming the door. Away from the house Tsuna turns to Takene.

"Takene! Please don't humor, Reborn! Don't take anything he says seriously!"

Takene shrugs her shoulders, "I wasn't! But, if you were in danger, I'll protect you! Just like you did for me!"

Tsuna stares at her for a moment then blushes. There was playfulness in her voice, but looking into her eyes, he knew that she would.

"You're…so weird, Takene-chan," he stops.

"Hmm?" Takene stops with him.

"Why are you being so nice and hanging out with me? I don't understand. I'm No-Good Tsuna! There are other guys that you should hang out with. Guys that are handsome, that love sports and are smart and stuff…"

Takene huffs and stands behind Tsuna. Takene hangs over Tsuna, wrapping her arms under and over his shoulders through his arms. She pulls him close to her and Tsuna squeaks in surprise.

"Tsuna, I don't want those things. All those things you said about guys being handsome and loving sports…Kensuke was those things and he wanted to hurt me. I rather be with someone like you. Sure you don't like sports too much and not very smart. I'm not smart either. I sit behind you so you don't see me sleeping through class!" she giggles. "I rather be with you because you're a good guy. Nothing you will say will convince me otherwise! You're stuck with me, buddy!"

Takene leaves his back and skips to his front and bends forward. Tsuna gulps and quickly darts his eyes up to Takene's face and prays she didn't notice.

"Even though you're not handsome…you're so cute, Tsuna-kun~!"

Takene laughs as Tsuna's face turns pink. She grabs his hand and they continue on. Tsuna's heart was beating fast as he couldn't believe that he was holding hands with a girl…though they were only friends.

Arriving at school, Tsuna was once again the focus of attention as others notice the hand holding. Boys and girls watch with their mouths open. Takene seem pretty proud. Tsuna hid behind her yet didn't release her hand, until Suzume appeared in front of them. She stares at their hands and her face becomes hard.

"Public displays of affection are prohibited! Release your hands immediately."

Takene tilts her head with wide-eyed innocence, "Hmm? Where in the schoolbook does it say that?"

There were gasps all around. Takene was challenging the upholder of the rules! Tsuna's gasp joins the others'. Takene looks back at him, winks and squeezes his hand. Suzume's reply was to curl her lip and draw out both her tonfa. At this point, Takene does let go of Tsuna's hand and slips off her long shoulder back to unzip it to pull out her wooden sword. The bokken, practice sword, was too weak for Takene, so she was allowed to carry and practice with a solid wood sword or bokken instead of a shinai.

"Stand back, Tsuna. Looks like I'll have to protect you after all."

"Huh, what?"

Takene goes into her stances; she breathes calmly and points her sword at Suzume. Suzume lunges forward and swings a tonfa. Takene tilts her sword and blocks a blow to her face. The second tonfa is punched forward to attack her stomach. Takene was quick leap away and back into a guard. Steel and wood clashes against each other as the girls dance around each other in battle. Tsuna stood there with his eyes darting back and forth clutching his bag till his knuckles turn white. He had seen Takene fight before once. She won in a single blow with a heavily weighted sword. But seeing her fight against the stronger student in Namimori School was breathtaking, though he hated violence. To actually see Takene's swordplay in a real fight showed her speed and strength. Her reaction to Suzume's blurring strikes was impressive. She was holding her own against the Demoness of Namimori. Tsuna jumps when their weapons lock together. Takene was grinning with sharp eyes, inches away from Suzume's face. It was hard to tell if Suzume was angry or enjoying herself. The stare down was interrupted by the five minute warning bell. Takene arches a brow. Suzume growls and pushes Takene away and her tonfa disappear to wherever they were stored on her person. Without a word she sharply turns her back and snaps at the students to get to class. Takene lets out a sigh of relief.

"Takene! Are you okay?" Tsuna looks her over.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay a bit. She got me a few times. Certain spots are going to bruise. Wow, she's dangerous when she's mad!" she laughs.

"Why did you pick a fight with her?"

"Huh, she started it! I just had to defend myself and you. There isn't a rule against us holding hands, Tsuna."

"Yeah, but, even if there wasn't," he twists his grip on his bag's strap. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Takene leaps upon him and hugs him, "I think you're worth it! I'm sorry that we haven't been friends sooner! So I want do all I can for you to assure you that I want to be friends with you. Not even Hibari-san would keep me away from you!"

"Really?" he asks meekly with some hope filling in his eyes.

"Really! Come on! We better get going or she'll be baaack!"

The two race into the school. They jog down a hallway and up the stairs unknowing they were being watched by Suzume. Suzume leans against a wall with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She growls to herself. Her right-hand and vice-captain of the Discipline Committee, Kusakabe Tetsuya stood erect beside her facing her with his hands clapped behind him.

"Suzu-san. You were in the wrong today."

"Hm."

"I had warned you that it was bound to happen sooner or later. Someone else would eventually notice Sawada Tsunayoshi and would want to be close to him. But in fairness, it looks like from what I can tell they're only friends."

"Hm!"

Tetsuya smiles and nods making his pompadour bounce slightly, "Yes, that's how love can born."

Suzume glares at him, lifts from the wall and walks off. Tetsuya relaxes and rubs the back of his neck. Hibari Suzume was his cousin through the marriage of his mother's sister who married one of Suzume's uncle's. They met at the wedding and Tetsuya had thought she was adorable from a far. It was heavily instilled in him that he had to be absolutely respectful to members of the Hibari, even to the children. So enchanted by the adorable and quiet girl he followed her away from the wedding party to the garden of the Hibari household. He introduced himself and she shared her name, then whipped out her practice tonfa and ordered him to fight her! Fortunately for himself, Tetsuya came from a family of martial artists and he was instantly on his guard. They fought each other in the garden for a long time until members of their respected families found them. From that point, Suzume would engage him into a fight and when they were able to finish a fight, Tetsuya was defeated. He had won three fights against before and that made Suzume considered him her equal and wanted him to remain at her side. Tetsuya was honored and had never left her. Tetsuya would say that he was the only person to be close enough to understand Suzume other than her birth parents. They were the same age though Suzume would come to him for advice to things she wouldn't admit to not understanding. One of those things was love.

Suzume fell in love in her third year. She didn't know what love was at first and it even took Tetsuya a while to understand her feelings himself. She began feeling this way when Tsunayoshi began his first year middle school. He was much awkward and gangly last year than this year. His classmates knew him since elementary school and dubbed him "No-Good Tsuna". He revealed why he had earned the name in every subject of his academics. He was a walking disaster and caused great disruptions of ridicule. Tsunayoshi became a target to students to bully him, since he was such a pushover. Suzume pointed him out as the definition of an herbivore; small and weak. At the end of his first day, Suzume went out to find the boy and give him a piece of her mind of how she wouldn't tolerate his weak display. She had found him at the back of the school with a box, cornered by three older students. Like a hawk, she swooped down on the unsuspecting trio and bitten them to death. She was going to punish Tsunayoshi for once again stirring trouble in her school when a noise came out of the box. Tsunayoshi was forced to reveal an injured bird. Tsunayoshi explained that the bird smacked into the window of his classroom and fell to the ground. He admitted that he wouldn't have cared about the bird but some of his classmates had laughed at the bird's devastating mistake. He related to the bird and came out afterschool and searched for the bird. The bird was found with its wing injured. He coaxed inside the box and was going to take him home before the trio found him and thought he was hidden something valuable in the box. Suzume loved small animals though she considered herself a carnivore. Tetsuya figured that she liked small animals because most were quiet, didn't do certain things needlessly and that they were just adorable with their large eyes. Tsunayoshi's compassion for the bird had Suzume look at him closely. She took in his fluffy brown hair, his tiny body and his large brown eyes filled with pity. Suzume realized that Tsunayoshi was adorable. An adorable small boy. She let Tsunayoshi go without her intended punishment. Since that day between her disciplinary duties she began watching over Tsunayoshi. The boy had too many bullies, so Suzume took care of the bullies who took their teasing too far. Their punishment was grave and those bullies she bitten transfer to another school. She had enjoyed going all out on such bullies and eventually her school became safer and more peaceful. Thanks to Tsunayoshi who she was protecting. She didn't realize she was in love until Tsunayoshi approached her in private and he thanked her for protecting him. He realized the bullies that were violent and cruel to him would disappear when Suzume had bitten her to death. He admitted that Suzume was scary, but she showed in her own way that she cared about him and he appreciated it. That was when the feeling of love came over. Suzume marked Tsunayoshi as hers.

But she never told him of her feelings. Instead, she hid them behind attacks unfortunately. At times, on the rare occasion that he broke the rules. He would get a verbal warning and bop on the hand. If there was a second or third of the offense, Suzume got serious and bite him. The other day, when he had bumped into Yamamoto Takene, Suzume struck at him out of anger. She had felt bad about it later, but may never apologize to Tsunayoshi for that. It seemed from that incident, Tsunayoshi and Takene began becoming friendly together. Tsunayoshi found out that Mochida Kensuke was up to no good involving Takene. Witnesses had seen Tsunayoshi strip himself down to his boxers and beaten Mochida with his own shinai. Then he dragged Mochida to Takene's front door and forced him to reveal his plot. After that, Takene took to being by Tsunayoshi's side constantly and Suzume saw today with her own eyes. Whether Takene knew or not, she had become smitten Tsunayoshi and Suzume was not happy about it!

"You were impressive out there."

Suzume had returned to her office when she found a baby in suit, sitting on her desk with his legs crossed. With his large eyes and curly sideburns, Suzume had to force down her blush from the cuteness.

"What are you doing here on this campus, baby?"

"My name is Reborn. I'm Tsuna's tutor."

Suzume raises a brow. Tsunayoshi was getting serious about his studies. That's reassuring.

"You're a great fighter, Hibari Suzume. I have heard rumors of your rule and power of not just Namimori School but Namimori itself. Very impressive for a young girl."

Suzume doesn't reply.

"I'll get straight to the point then. I like your style and I think you would good enough to be one of Tsuna's guardians."

"Guardians?" she narrows his eyes. "What else does Tsunayoshi need protection from?"

"There will be worse things than schoolyard bullies that would be coming after Tsuna. Tsuna must have guardians to protect him from greater threats. As of now, you and Takene are very strong candidates to be one of six of his guardians."

Suzume grits her teeth and clenches her teeth, "Baby Reborn, there is no need for six. I am more than enough to protect Tsuna."

"You are very strong, far stronger than Takene. If the bell hadn't rung Takene would have lost if the fight was prolonged. She still has room to grow and get stronger. I compare you to a cloud. You go wherever you please and stay at a distance. It's your nature to distance yourselves from some people. You won't be around to protect Tsuna constantly."

"There won't be a need," Suzume persists. "Bring on the threats. They will know my fangs and would never think of touching my Tsunayoshi.

Reborn's fedora shades his eyes, but his smile could still be seen. "Your passionate, that's good. Tsuna has no need of a guardian that doesn't care for him."

"What do you know," she cross her arms, doing her best not to pout. "You're just a baby."

Reborn smirks wider.

Takene and Tsuna sat together on one of the school's roofs for lunch. Takene rolled back her sleeves and finds bruises growing purple. She winces at the sight and the pain.

"Hibari-san was extra nasty, huh. I still have to train more. I didn't want to have break out my secret move unless I was meant to kill somebody or if my life depended on it."

Tsuna sputter into his juice box, "Huh, secret move? Kill?!"

"Hahaha, calm down, Tsuna! I was talking about the moves my dad taught me. It's call Shigure Soen Ryu, a technique that he learned from his teacher. Dad told me he hadn't planned on teaching me but he saw how good I was and decided to show me each move. He only showed me eight moves and only showed me once. He said that those worthy to use Shigure Soen Ryu only need to see it once and remember."

"And you remember them all, just by seeing them once?"

"Yup!" Takene beams.

"Wow."

"Excellent, you're proving yourself worthy to be Tsuna's guardian every day."

Tsuna and Takene looked around, searching for Reborn from his voice. Tsuna spots him and find Reborn in an odd disguise. Reborn was dressed as a samurai, completely in armor.

"That technique will be most valuable to you," Reborn continues.

"Whoa, awesome costume, little guy!"

"Takene is not going to be a guardian! She's my friend! Don't drag her into your crazy world!"

Takene was surprise to here Tsuna shout in such a manner. He seemed scared for some reason and upset. She yanks him close and hugs him to her chest.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to calm down earlier? It's okay! Haha," she giggles into his ear.

Tsuna slowly lifts his hand and returns Takene's hug. Takene smiles when she could feel the blush of his cheeks on her neck. She squeezes him tighter and hums. Her squeezing him tighter makes his head shift downward into her chest. Tsuna's face was now being intimately acquainted with her bountiful bust. He taps her arm as breathing was quickly becoming an issue.


	3. Chapter 3

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna's Angels

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn story and characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Reborn has been hammering mafia culture and history into Tsuna's skull causing great migraines. Receiving Hyper bullet to the head didn't help either. Intense physical training filled his body with aches on aches of pain and added onto the migraines. Reborn's tutoring didn't only focus on the mafia. Reborn insisted that his student must excel in all that he does including his academics. Tsuna's schoolwork was horrible. Reborn had to build Tsuna up from the ground up. Reborn's services went even further as he assisted Tsuna in his daily life before school, during school and after school in every aspect of his life. The only sweet spot in Tsuna's drastic change in life was Takene. Tsuna now had someone to talk to. Takene was there to listen to his complaints about his tutor. She held his hand and laughed as he talked and gave him warm hugs in greeting and departing. Tsuna begins to believe that he could survive anything so long as Takene was there to support him. As he was becoming better friends with Takene, he was seeing more of Suzume as she would suddenly come and attack Takene to separate her from him. He didn't understand this violence. Suzume had always been violent but this was a stretch when he didn't understand the reason. He asked Takene if she knew why. She was just as lost as he was.

Tsuna had been awakened by one of Reborn's special wake-up calls. A rain of grenades had been thrown on him knocking him out of bed. Feeling slightly singed he meets Takene outside.

"Yo, morning, Tsuna…whoa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he grumps.

Takene giggles and nudges against him as they walk.

"Hey, want to watch me train today?"

"Watch you? Are you sure that's okay?"

"Sure! Everybody else does it from time to time. I want you especially to be there!"

Tsuna nods his head that he would be there. Takene squeals with delight and hugs him. Tsuna does his best to keep from falling. Later that day, Tsuna goes to the Kendo club. Takene is waiting for him wearing her training uniform. Takene grins delightfully and hugs him tightly. Tsuna blushes from the full frontal hug and the stares of her club members. Pulling away she leads Tsuna to a spot where he could watch. Takene completes her training uniform with protective gear. Her warm-up opponent was Kensuke. Kensuke nods to Tsuna in greeting which startles him. He waves back quickly. Kensuke snorts and rolls his eyes, in good nature. He pulls down his mask and readies himself before her. Takene lifts her bokkun and lunges. Takene's movements were much graceful since the last time he saw her fight with Suzume. Takene had grown a little stronger. There was a change in Kensuke's movements as well. They were a little more structured and with a bit of style. Takene and Kensuke must be getting along well together.

Takene wins with three strikes to Kensuke. Kensuke managed to land one blow, but it was accomplishment which Takene praises him for. Kensuke was flushed from the praise and bows to Takene thanking her for her time. She sends him off to help another member with his stances. Takene towels some sweat off her forehead and sits beside Tsuna with a bottle of water.

"You were amazing."

"Thank you!" Takene beams. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh! Uh…I was just thinking that you and Mochida-senpai were both really great. You look great together too…."

"Mmmmm…I guess so, but I'm not interested in Mochida-senpai that way anymore."

"Do you…want a boyfriend?"

Takene thinks for a long time, "To be honest, I never thought of boys that way. When Mochida-senpai said that he was interested in me, it was pretty exciting. Fortunately you saved me. It got me thinking that maybe jumping into a relationship wasn't a good idea. I think I want to take my time to get to know somebody.

"Oh! I see."

Takene bumps her shoulder against Tsuna's, "If I am ready for that, I know that I can count on you to make sure he doesn't hurt me, right?"

Tsuna nods his head, "Of course I will."

"Thanks, Tsuna."

On the school roof, Reborn was communing with a team of grasshoppers on his face. He sat perfectly still as they crawl about.

"Hmm, this could be interesting."

* * *

There was excitement in the class of 2-A. A transfer student had enrolled into their school and was assigned to their class. One student had heard that the student had come all the way from Italy. Tsuna was suspicious and wonders if the student was perhaps part of the mafia…but that would be too much of a coincidence. Not everybody from Italy was part of the mafia!

"Please give our new student a warm welcome, Gokudera Hayoko."

She was Japanese? The girl enters the classroom and from her appearance she wasn't completely Japanese. Fair pale skin, forest green eyes and silver hair was her most startling features. Her face was narrow with a thin chin. She had made the Namimori School uniform personally hers with a few added accessories that may be against school policy. First and second year students wore the yellow jackets in during middle school. Hayoko had pierced her jacket's lapel with buttons paranormal paraphernalia, music notes and variations of skulls. From under her sleeves you could see she was wearing fingerless, fishnet half-gloves. Her legs were wrapped in black and red horizontal stripped thigh-high socks. She was stunning in more way than one. The teacher was flabbergasted. The boys were drooling with hearts in their eyes. Hayoko looks around the classroom until her eyes landed on Tsuna. Tsuna was blushing along with the other male students. He turns down his gaze when he and Hayoko made eye contact. Clicking her tongue, she takes initiative and walks towards an empty desk behind Tsuna. She stops right beside him, curls her lip and kicks at his desk. Tsuna and the desk were sent crashing to the ground. He stares in shock at Hayoko from ground. Hayoko turns her nose and simply takes her seat. The crash breaks the spell over the classroom and the teacher yells at Hayoko who pays no attention to him but glares at Tsuna. Tsuna fixes his desk and stares straightforward as holes were being burned into his back.

'What the heck was that about?!' was all Tsuna could think through class.

Tsuna finally was able to escape Hayoko's piercing glare and scrambles around school to look for Reborn. He finds Reborn outside in a train disguised as a bird. Tsuna decides to ignore the choice of costume and questions Reborn about Hayoko.

"Ah, yes, my insect agents reported to me of her arrival to Namimori and speedy enrollment to the school."

"You know her?! Is she mafia?"

"She is indeed. Smoking Hot Bomb Hayoko is what she is infamously known as. She's an assassin, a very dangerous one."

"Assassin?" Tsuna squeaks.

"Hayoko's life wasn't very pleasant. She's the illegitimate child of a married mafia boss and her mother, Lavina Gokudera, a Japanese woman born in Italy who was a pianist. When she was born, her father discontinued his relationship with the mother. They lived the best they could. Lavina taught her daughter how to play the piano and was said that Hayoko was a musical genius. Sadly, when Hayoko was seven years old, Lavina became sick. Hayoko took care of her mother the best way a seven-year old could. It was at that time when Hayoko learned who her father was. She went to him and begged him to help her mother. But her father denied that she was his daughter and sent her away. Lavina died a year later. Lavina didn't have any family so Hayoko was orphaned. She escaped the grasp of social services and lived on the streets for some time. She was finally found and taken in and introduced to the Vongola hired as an assassin."

Tsuna was speechless. Hayoko's life was as Reborn described unpleasant.

"Her father never came for her?"

"No. If she was born male it may have been different. Hayoko is aware of this and from that point on despises men with the exception of two."

"Why is she in here then?"

"I'm here to kill you!"

Tsuna shrieks and turns to Hayoko with a cigarette in the corner of her mouth.

"You're an unworthy male to be named the heir to the Vongola! With a weakling like you, the familgia would fall instantly!"

Reborn nods, "Yes, as he is now, the Vongola would be in trouble."

"Reborn!" Tsuna shrieks again.

"Therefore, in order for the Vongola to remain the pillar of power of mafia society, I will eliminate you and take your candidacy!"

"What?!"

"It's perfectly legal in mafia eyes. Even the lowest subordinates of the mafia world could become the Boss if they are able to prove themselves. This young lady is very ambitious."

"This is no time to be impressed!"

Hayoko digs beneath her skirt and pulls out sticks of dynamite between her fingers. Tsuna couldn't believe that they were hidden under there! She drags the fuses against her cigarette and they light up. The lit dynamite is thrown away from her hands towards Tsuna. Tsuna barely manages to dodge them as they explode on hitting the ground. Reborn leaped gracefully up into a tree and watches as Hayoko chases Tsuna throwing waves of dynamite at him.

"And that is why she is called, 'Smoking Hot Bomb'." Reborn grins.

Reborn had to say, Tsuna's ability to dodge and weave was impressive. He had managed to avoid all of Hayoko's attacks and she was getting frustrated. She digs out triple the amount of dynamite and lights them up. Being too ambitious, she couldn't hold them all in her hands and they fall at her feet. Tsuna looks over his shoulder and sees that she was in trouble!

"Look out!" He shouts.

'It's no use…I won't escape the blast even if I run…' thought Hayoko.

There was a shot and a Hyper bullet hits the center of Tsuna's forehead. He is reborn and he dashes about the courtyard, putting out the fuses with his bare hands. He snuffed out every fuss and when he had extinguished that last stick of dynamite he returns to normal.

"Are you all right?" Tsuna asks Hayoko.

Hayoko falls to her knees in shock, "You…you saved me? Even though I was going to kill you?!"

Large tears form at the corner of her eyes and she bows before Tsuna.

"You are a man worthy to be the Boss of the Vongola! I pledge my life to you, Juudaime!"

Seeing the confused expression on Tsuna's face, Reborn explains that the losers in a fight become the subordinates of the winner.

"But, I don't want that! I'm not going to be a mafia boss!" He kneels in front of Hayoko and lifts her face away from the ground. "You don't have to be my subordinate, we can just be friends."

"I will not do that!" Hayoko growls in fierce defiance, which was ironic since she proclaimed that she was subservient to Tsuna.

Tsuna wilts and agrees that Hayoko was to be his subordinate. Hayoko squeals with delight.

"There you are Tsuna! I heard the fireworks going off and I kind of figured that you would be a part of the fun!"

Takene leans over him and tilts her head, "Maaah~, you're in your boxers again!"

Both Hayoko and Tsuna look down upon his blue boxers with orange and green fish. Hayoko takes in all the skin her new boss was revealing to her. Her face explodes into a strawberry and blood spurts out of her nose. She falls over into a faint.

"Ah, Gokudera!" Tsuna screams

* * *

After befriending Hayoko, Tsuna met an incredible person. He was on his way home from school when a man on a deep maroon motorcycle drifted into his path on the sidewalk in a shrill screech! The back wheel of his bike was an inch away of butting into his knees. A scorpion was painted on the bike's body and it was repeated in a symmetrical fashion on both sides of the man's helmet. The visor is lifted to reveal a pair of green eyes that were similar Hayoko's eyes. Digging into the bag strapped to the bike, he pulls out a can of soda.

"Here, you look thirsty," he throws the can out to Tsuna underhanded.

Tsuna fumbles the can and it falls to the ground. By the time he looked up that motorcyclist was gone. Feeling like a klutz he bends down to pick up the dropped soda. It was then he noticed a strange colored mist flowing out. The mist rose into the air and two crows fell to the ground twitching and croaking. Tsuna whips away from the can and leaves it in a hurry.

Tsuna was quickly learning that anything out of the ordinary happened to him to report to Reborn! When the event was described to Reborn, the baby hitman went deep in thought in trying to identify who the man was based on the bit of information Tsuna provided.

"Tsu-kun~! One of your pretty friends is here!"

Hayoko bursts through the door of Tsuna's room.

"Boss, I have come to tell you that I have to lie low for a while!"

Hayoko closes the curtains and peeks out the side.

"This guy's persistent! I can't believe he followed me from Italy to Japan!"

"Who followed you?" asks Tsuna.

"He's been tailing me since I was nine! An assassin! He's a cruel guy that uses poison to kill!"

"Poison?" Reborn's eyes sharpen.

"He would mock me by putting them in boxes in pretty paper and bows. Gift packages of death! Poisonous foods!"

Reborn smirks and quickly he hides his smile under the shade of his fedora.

"I…I think I saw him. He gave me a soda. I dropped it and saw the poison kill two birds…"

Hayoko pales. She trembles and falls to her hands and knees.

"Juudaime…forgive me, I had hoped to spare you from my enemy, but he has made you into a target too…well, that's fine," Hayoko lifts her head up with fiery determination in her eyes. "It is time for me to face my pursuer!"

The doorbell rings and Tsuna goes downstairs to answer it. At the door was the pizza delivery man.

"Uh, I think you have the wrong house…we didn't order a pizza."

"Is that so, my mistake…" The pizza delivery man's voice was a bit familiar, "I apologize for disturbing you, here, have it for free…"

The delivery man throws the pizza at Tsuna, Tsuna yells as the hot pizza spills out of the box covered in purple miasma, spiders and other things. A shot rings out and blasts the pizza into nothing. The delivery man smirks and removes the baseball hat on his head. The man was gorgeous with short straight magenta and his forest green eyes. He looked like he could be a first-class model.

"Reborn. So the rumors are true, you're here in Japan and this…kid is the chosen heir, huh?"

"Ciassou, Bianardo the Poison Scorpion."

"Boss?! Boss! Are you okay?!"

Hayoko leaps upon Tsuna on the floor; she checks over his person and hugs him. Bianardo eyes widen and he clutches his chest at the sight of Hayoko. His eyes sparkle and he smiles softly. Hayoko turns her head to confront the assassin, but he was gone in a flash. Both Reborn and Tsuna were curious of the assassin's sudden departure and his reaction to Hayoko.

Bianardo was a famous assassin. His weapon was poisonous cooking that he had developed when he was only a child. Whatever he cooked or whatever food he touched turned to poison and it affected any one that ate his cooking, except for himself. Reborn and Bianardo used to do hit jobs together. Once, Bianardo had looked up to Reborn, admiring his style. But their partnership ended because of love. Bianardo was a hopeless romantic. He fell in love with every beautiful woman's face. Bianardo quit being Reborn's partner and became his rival in love when women were wooed away from him by Reborn. Tsuna had a hard time believing that! Tsuna spent every day trying to avoid Bianardo and his Poison Cooking. Bianardo's Poison Cooking was delivered to Tsuna in black boxes. This surprised Hayoko.

"That's weird. Why do your boxes look like it's for a funeral and the boxes he sent me look like Valentine boxes."

"That is curious," Reborn remarks.

Tsuna had a feeling that Reborn knew more about the situation than he was allowing to share.

At school the girls in their home economics class had prepared desserts and the boys of their class were eager to try it. Tsuna was at a lost however.

"So Tsuna! Who's cooking are you going to try?"

"Yeah, you can only pick one, who's it going to be?"

That was what Tsuna was trying to decide. Did he really have to eat only one of the girls' cooking? Couldn't he try each of them? If he could, who's cooking should he eat first? Why was this so an issue?! He would have liked to try Kyoko's cooking! It would be such a great opportunity! Then there was Takene, the daughter of a sushi chef. Hayoko was an unknown. She had been living on her own for a long time; she had to take care of herself. The girls were making the final touches of their desserts. He noticed both Hayoko and Takene sharing the same station. Hayoko looked nervous, making glances at him. She had made some sort of crispy roll filled with filling. Takene reaches out for one but Hayoko smacks her hand.

"Nobody touches the cannoli but the Boss!"

"Awww, but they look and smell so yummy," pouts Takene.

That was a good sign. What happened next was very bad. Bianardo manages to slip in through a window unnoticed. Was Tsuna the only one that saw that! Bianardo touches Hayoko's dessert and it becomes poisoned. Hayoko didn't noticed, too busy arguing with Takene. The teacher announces that it was time for the taste testing. Before Tsuna could blink, Hayoko stood before him! He gulps.

"B-Boss," she blushes prettily and Tsuna was momentarily fascinated with how girly she was. For some reason when it came to Tsuna, Hayoko showed all her vulnerabilities to him. "I…I worked really hard on these cannoli. I hope that you will like them."

She holds out the plate to him. Tsuna whimpers. How could he tell no? She was so nervous and she probably did worked hard, and Bernadro spoiled it for her. Tsuna swallows picks up a cannoli and eats it. As soon as he swallowed his stomach felt like lead. He grasps his stomach and collapses to the floor groaning sickly. Everyone was startled, Hayoko moreso as she went down on the ground with him.

"Boss! Boss, what's wrong?!"

She looks at her cannoli and recognizes Bernardo's signature.

"Oh no…"

"Bernardo…poisoned them…I saw…"

"If you knew it was poisoned then why did you eat them," tears were forming in her eyes.

"Because, I also saw…how much…you…ohhhhh…worked on them…I guess it was pretty stupid…urrrgh…"

"You ate them for me even though they were poisoned, Boss…Boss, you're wonderful…oh, please don't die, Juudaime!"

"Gokudera..." Tsuna's eyes close.

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna gasps as he bolts upright in one of the nurse's beds. At his side were Hayato and Takene, resting their heads on the bed. There were dried tears on Hayoko's face. Tsuna puts a hand over his heart. It was beating still. He wasn't dead?

"You're lucky."

In front of Tsuna's bed was Bianardo, sitting in a chair. Reborn was also present, sitting on the surface of a desk.

"My cooking does have a weakness. Even my most toxic cooking can be cured by pure love. I was so blinded with jealously…that I tainted my sister's cooking so I can kill you. So blinded that I didn't see how much love she put into them so she could present them to you!"

Bianardo buries his face into his hand. His voice trembled with guilt.

…Wait a minute…back up…

"Gokudera is your sister?!" Tsuna whispers harshly.

"That's right," Reborn smirks. "Bianardo is Gokudera's older half-brother."

Bianardo was the heir to his father's familigia. Though he was born in a mafia family, Bianardo developed a passion for cooking…which led into poison cooking. Bianardo had no idea that he had a sister until he overheard the maids talking. It was around the time when Lavina was dying and Hayoko had gone to the mansion to beg for her biological father's help. He learned that his sister was turned away at the gate with the message that his father denied her existence. Bianardo, then 11-years old, confronted his father with poison cooking in hand and demanded to know about Hayoko. He learned about his father's affair with a pianist and the pianist had a little girl. Their father didn't need a daughter so he ceased all contact with them both. Bianardo learned that Lavina was dying and had sent a doctor to help her. But Lavina's illness was in its terminal phase. She died a year later, making Hayoko an orphan. Bernardo made it his mission to care for his sister. For a time, he could only do it from a far, he sent Hayoko food and presents and continued to do so until now. When he was old enough, he renounced his birthright and became a hitman.

"But your cooking is poisonous!"

"I told you, the cure to my poison is love. I believed that my love for my sister would keep her alive. She survived the first poisoning," Bianardo smiles fondly at the memory.

Tsuna visibly shivers and looks down on Hayoko. No wonder she thought Bianardo was trying to kill her after the first taste! Bianardo looks upon Hayoko as well smiling gently.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? The first time I was finally was able to see Hayoko with my own eyes was two years ago. She was a beauty, even for a girl of twelve years. When I saw her again so close, oh, my heart couldn't take it, such beauty!"

Tsuna didn't like the way this conversation was going. It almost sounds like Bianardo was…in love!

"I want to apologize for all the trouble I caused you and Hayoko. I will no longer make attempts on your life. It would break Hayoko's heart if something were to happen to you."

Bianardo stood from the chair and stands by Hayoko's side. Raising a shaky hand, he tucks one of her side bangs over her ear, clearing her cheek. He leans down and kisses it making her moan in her sleep. Her brother clutches his heart and nearly swoons. He rushes out the door and was gone.

"Reborn…is he…"

"Yup, that stupid romantic is in love with his own sister."

"Let's not tell her that."

"Too bad. It would have been funny to see her reaction."

"Reborn!"

Hayoko and Takene were relieved that Tsuna survived the poisoning. It was explained to Hayoko that Bianardo the Poison Scorpion was her half-brother who was only looking out for her and had thought he was protecting his sister from Tsuna. Hayoko acted like wasn't moved. But Tsuna noticed the light blush on her cheeks.

On his way to school the next day, Tsuna was stopped by Bianardo again on his motorcycle. Tsuna had thought that he had gone back to Italy. Bianardo removes his helmet and gazes pointedly at Tsuna.

"When I kissed my beloved Hayoko, my heart was overwhelmed. Yesterday, I made a decision. I won't kill you but my love for Hayoko is strong. Some day, my love will reach Hayoko and she will fly into my arms. Game on, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he slips the helmet back on and tosses a large heart-shaped box to Tsuna before driving off. Leaving Tsuna standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

On a Sunday morning, Tsuna woke up feeling strange. He woke to voices in the room, but when he looked around there was no one there.

"You wet your bed until you were nine!"

Tsuna gasps and looks at his arm. There was a skull-like tattoo there and it was talking. There was another one further up his arm and it began talking.

"You thought being a robot was a job!"

"HIIIIIIIE!"

"Interesting. You wet you bed until you were nine?"

"That's what's interesting about this, Reborn?!" yells Tsuna.

Within half of an hour, more skulls appeared across Tsuna's body revealing embarrassing facts about Tsuna. Reborn was very amused by this!

"Where the heck did this come from?"

"How should I know, I'm not a doctor."

"Tsunaaaa~! Two pretty girls are here to see youuuu~!"

"Tell them I'm not here!"

"Don't be rude, how often girls come to see my precious son!"

Tsuna quickly dresses to cover every inch of skin. When he had slipped his hoodie on, there was a knock on his door and Takene and Hayoko enter.

"Morning, Tsuna~!"

"Good morning, Boss!"

"M-morning!"

"Sorry, are we too early," Takene settles on his bed.

"Get your butt off the Boss' bed you Amazon!" Hayoko hisses.

"But Tsuna's okay with me sitting on his bed before, right Tsuna!"

"Y-yeah, it's okay…"

"You had a wet dream about using Yamamoto Takene's breasts as a pillow!"

There was dead silence through the room. It was broken by Tsuna's scream between his clenched teeth. Takene turns red.

"Um…what was that?"

"Nothing!" screams Tsuna. "I think you should go!"

"You're 14-years old and you've never kissed a girl…on the lips!"

Hayoko grabs Tsuna's arms and pushes his sleeve away from his arm. She sees the skulls and covers her mouth in shock.

"Short-Life Skull disease!"

"You know what is?" asks Reborn.

Hayoko groans and pulls out her phone and dials a number. As it rings, Takene was still staring at Tsuna. Tsuna stares at the wall to avoid her stare.

"It's…it's okay if you haven't kissed a girl…I haven't kissed anybody either…at least…not on the lips. That's nothing to be embarrassed about…not even you having a wet dream…we…you…" Takene scratches his blanket. "It's totally natural…"

"P-please, stop talking…this is the most embarrassing thing in life…I want to die!"

"Don't say that, Boss! In two hours you will die if I don't get this stupid doctor on the phone…"

"Hiiiie?! I'm going to die?"

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I will fix this…come on, pick up, you sleazy, perverted…Shamal!...don't…don't…shut up! Shut up…shutupshutupshutup," a blushes blooms. "D-don't call me that…listen…look…I…enough of that, dammit! I curse if I want to you're not my father!...I…don't…don't cry…oh my God! Look…can you come to this address…please. I…want to see you. Yes…yes…yeeeeessss, I really want to see you…hello? Hello?"

The doorbell rings and they here Nana cry out. Reborn's face darkens and he hops off the bed and goes downstairs. Hayoko slaps a hand over her face and apologizes to Tsuna. There was bang and stomping up the stairs. The door swings open a scruffy man in a white suit bounds through the door and sweeps Hayoko into his arms.

"Honeycat!"

"D-don't call me that when there's company!"

"It's been so long since I held my little Hayokoko!"

" . God! Stop talking, you dirty old man! I called you because I need your help!"

She pushes him off and points at one of the skulls on Tsuna's arm.

"You need to cure this!"

"Huh…why should I? He's not a girl. I don't treat boys or men…only cute girls like you and…hellooo, who is this goddess?!"

Shamal pushes Tsuna off his bed and takes his place beside Takene. He grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Hello, I'm a doctor. Doctor Shamal, at your service, beautiful."

"Hahaha, thanks for the compliment but I'm a little young for you aren't I?"

"Huh, you look eighteen?"

"Booo, I'm only fourteen."

"Well, all you have to say is your eighteen and we're good go! Besides, the age of consent in this country is thirteen. I think you're pass due to punch in your…OW!"

"As much I find that Amazon annoying I would never allow you to hit on her!" Hayako had her foot shoved into Shamal's face, pushing him away from Takene. "You have to cure the Boss!"

"You of all people know that I. Don't. Treat. Boys!"

Hayoko removes her foot from his scruffy face. She takes several deep breathes and steels herself. Looking down on Tsuna, she closes her eyes.

"N-not, even for your little Honeycat?"

Shamal stiffens as he stares at Hayoko. Hayoko points her toes together; she tugs on her long, striped fingerless gloves over her knuckles. Her head was at a tilt as her pink lips poke out. Green eyes were large and round as they sparkle with crocodile tears.

"Please, please cure the Boss. For me, just for me…daddy?"

Tsuna gaps. Takene bit her lip to keep from giggling. Reborn raises a brow.

Shamal smile is full of endearment. He stood from the bed and puts his hands on Hayoko's shoulders, "Hayoko, say it one more time!"

"D-d-daddy, please cure Boss for me, please daddy!"

Shamal chuckles and hugs Hayoko close to his chest. Hayoko's face was raging red.

"Tsuna is totally turned out by Hayoko's cuteness!"

"HIIIIIIE!"

"B-b-boss!" Hayoko covers her face.

"Alright, alright…that killed the mood…c'mere!"

Shamal pulls out a tiny white box from his inside his jacket. Opening it up, inside was a mosquito. Shamal roughly grabs Tsuna's arm and the mosquito takes flight and lands it. It pricks through Tsuna's skin with his nose then returns to its box. One by one, each skull disappears off Tsuna's body. Tsuna sighs in relief.

"Honeycat…call me daddy again~!"

"Hell no!" Hayoko returns to her normal angry self.

"Doctor Shamal was hired by Bianardo to look after Hayoko's mother and if possible cure her. As you know, it was unsuccessful so after her death, Shamal looked after Hayoko when he eventually found her wondering the streets. She hadd once looked up to Shamal. She still wears his haircut. Shamal taught Hayoko how to use bombs. She later became annoyed with Shamal as she got older when she realized he was a habitual womanizer and ran away from him. Shamal eventually introduced her to the Vongola. Shamal is also an assassin known as the Trident. He uses mosquitos to infect his targets with horrible diseases of his creation. He sort of retired right now…and in hiding here in Japan for flirting with a woman of great authority."

Hayoko was arguing with Shamal as he made kissy-faces and tried to hug her again. Takene was in the background laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.

"As you can see, Shamal loves Hayoko like his own daughter. She must have recognized the disease from reading Shamal's notes. How lucky for you that she's was able to convince him to cure you." Reborn grins.

Tsuna just sighs heavily.


	4. Chapter 4

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna's Angels

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn story and characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Tsuna was reflecting on the incidents that happened in the past week of Hayoko's arrival. Hayoko was well loved by two men. Doctor Shamal had taken her off the streets after her mother died. He adored her like a daughter. It could have been worse for her since Shamal was a rampaging flirt. Much to Hayoko's horror, Shamal discovered the open nurse's position at Namimori School and filled it. Not only did Shamal chased after other girls he chased Hayoko as well.

Then there was her half-brother, Bianardo who had for years been sending her poison cooking out of love. A deep love for his sister that was obviously one-sided. Tsuna had sighted the besotted brother hiding behind corners, poles and even in tree branches, watching his sister from a far with binoculars. Tsuna asked Hayoko if she ever thought of sitting down with her brother and getting to know each other over tea or at lunch. Hayoko had tried but she was having a hard time locating her brother. They had run into each other at times at the grocery store. At those moments Bianardo would faint at the sight of her!

"Are you sure that he likes me?" asks Hayoko.

With a twitch, Tsuna had assured Hayoko that Bianardo loved her a lot. Too much in fact, but he was still keeping that a secret. Until Bianardo had the courage to actually speak to his sister, Tsuna was the go-between between the strange siblings. Bianardo sent food packages through Tsuna which he would throw away and get something more appetizing. Takene suggested that Hayoko write letters to her brother. Tsuna delivered these letters whenever he managed to bump into him. Bianardo received these letters as it would be a love letter.

"It must pain you to see our love between us circulate through you, Tsunayoshi," Bianardo needlessly gloats.

' _It's actually more painful to see you delude yourself_.' Tsuna thought to himself.

At least the two men cared a lot for Hayoko. Hayoko had her complaints but he had seen her blush and even smiles a tiny a bit when she was away from them and happens to think about them. Tsuna was glad that she had them. That she wasn't truly alone during the darkest moments of her life. He had seen what the mafia has done to her. First with her father abandoning her just because she was girl. He did nothing for her after his mother died. Shamal must have felt some responsibility. Reborn made him out to be some genius doctor, yet he couldn't save someone that needed it the most. Hayoko must have wandered the streets on her own before Shamal found her again. Tsuna didn't want to think what she may have experienced on the streets. Shamal taught her skills and gave her knowledge and went even further to find work for her. Violent work, but it was a better alternative than what a girl her age with little support could do. Hayoko could be sweet and adorable, but that's because Tsuna had saved her life and showed that he was a good person in a dramatic fashion. Hayoko was hostile towards other people. She was still a little on edge with Takene but was slowly learning to tolerate her. It told Tsuna that Hayoko had a hard time trusting people; she was always on guard and ready to fight if someone so much as blinked at her funny. Tsuna hopes that Hayoko would soften up a bit someday.

Bianardo was at a local cake shop. He had ordered a cake for himself but as he sat before it with his fork in hand, he found that he couldn't eat it, for his heart was heavy. He longed to be closer to his beloved sister! They were now in communications with each other. Hayoko had beautiful penmanship. He admired every one of her letters to him, eying the seductive curves of her characters. She had even sent him letters in different languages. Such a coy and playful kitten! But he longed to hold her, take in her scent and eventually kiss her! Bianardo slams his head onto the table. His face burns with love and longing! Though his love was strong, he couldn't bring himself to actually be in her presence because she was so radiant. Hayoko was the sun! Hot and passionate, you wish to be closer to her light but if you get to close she would actually burn you. Even worse, she was at her most beautiful and passionate when she was around Tsunayoshi. Bianardo grits his teeth. Sawada Tsunayoshi! That kid somehow seduced his sister to giving him the keys to her heart. She did so much to please the little brat! It was so unfair. He wanted Hayoko to look at him with adornment and make her eyes sparkle. Bianardo lifts his head up and runs his fingers through his hair to pull it away from his face. He realized that he had an audience. It was a cute school girl with brown hair in a high ponytail with large brown eyes. She was staring at him so closely; she was leaning over the table.

"Young lady, can I help you?"

"No, it is Haru that should be asking if she can help!"

Bianardo blinks. The girl, Haru, spoke in third person.

"Haru knows that look! You look like a person in despair in matters of the heart!"

"Y-yes!" the Italian assassin was genuinely surprise, "You are right, you intelligent adorable creature. I am in love with someone who has rose-tinted eyes for another. He is my rival, who doesn't deserve her love!"

Bianardo spends the next hours telling a girl named Miura Haru of his romantic woes. She listens with rapt attention without interruption.

* * *

Tsuna was developing a feeling that something strange was going to happen today. He felt it get stronger on his way to school. Reborn was walking with along the top of the wall.

"Reborn…do you get the feeling that we're being followed."

"You've finally noticed. We've have been followed by a girl your age since walking out the door. She lives a couple blocks away from you, her name is Miura Haru. She goes to a prestigious all-girls school, Midori."

"W-why would she be follow me?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"…It would be kind of awkward to confront someone who's trying so hard to stalk you…I don't really want to talk to her…"

"Ciaossu!" Reborn calls out. "Would you like to join us on our walk to school?"

"Reborn?!" Tsuna yells.

Haru was startled that she was discovered, but she trots up to join them. She gazes up at Reborn and squeals with delight.

"You are the cutest baby in the world!" she squeals.

"Of course I am," Reborn preens.

Tsuna rolls his eyes behind Haru's back.

"Would you like to be my friend?"

"Sure. My name's Reborn."

Haru squeals again and spins on her foot.

"What does Reborn-chan like to do?"

"I'm a hitman."

"…what?"

"Ah, d-don't pay any attention to what he says! He's only joking…"

Haru slaps Tsuna in the face. Tsuna grabs it, never being struck in such a manner before.

"How could you?! Babies are precious innocence from heaven! It must've been you who taught him such horrible words!"

"…Believe me, that baby is anything but innocent!" Tsuna argues.

"You really are the worse!" Haru screams.

"Boss!"

"Tsuna!"

Hayoko stood up to Haru with a frightening glint in her eyes and her lips curled into a snarled. Takene bends near Tsuna and touches the mark on his cheek. Tsuna winces a bit and Takene coos over him. She leans closer and kisses the slap mark. Tsuna becomes a stuttering mess! Haru gasps seeing their interactions and points at him while addressing Hayoko.

"Hahi! How could you be in love with him?!"

This startles Hayoko and she sputters and turns rosy, "H-how…what…what are you t-talking about?!"

"You're so naïve!" Haru shakes a finger in front of Hayoko's face. "How could you give your heart to such a shameless person when there is someone who has waited on you for years?!"

Tsuna and Takene listen to the girls argue. Takene was very curious about the conversation. Tsuna was trying to follow but knew that he was missing something important.

"Who are you talking about?" Hayoko snaps. "I don't know you or about this other person! Get out of here and mind your business!"

Haru sticks her tongue out at Tsuna before sprinting off, "Womanizer! Baby-corrupter!"

Hayoko red in the face when she turns to Tsuna, "Boss, that woman was crazy! You don't need to be concerned about what nonsense she was spewing!"

"Um, okay, sure." Tsuna shrugs.

Takene was quiet as she watches Hayoko.

* * *

At lunch, the three of them had gathered on the roof. Takene was digging through her lunch when she makes a disappointed noise.

"Awww, I forgot to pack milk!"

"I can go a grab a carton for you, Takene-san."

"Aww, thanks, Tsuna!"

When Tsuna was gone, Hayoko glares at Takene, "How dare you make the Boss your errand boy!"

"Mah, mah, calm down," Takene raises her hands up in surrender. "Besides, it was Tsuna who offered. Now that he's gone, we can have a little chat."

Takene's eyes sharpen and tone becomes serious, "Are you in love with Tsuna?"

Hayoko voices dies in throat, "Urgk?! W-w-w-w-what are you talking about?! What kind of question is that?"

"You know, you act very different around Tsuna. You act all girly and you speak to him like a fan girl. That time when Tsuna ate your brother's poison for you, you were really scared that he was going to die."

"S-so were you!"

"Of course I was. Tsuna's my friend. But, there's just something about the way you cried for him and the way you act that makes Tsuna more precious to you. Could it be love? Is that love?"

Hayoko opens her mouth to protest but she closes. She grips her skirt as her bangs hid her expression.

"I…I…I am in love with him."

Takene's eyes widen.

"I know I only known him for only a few day or so…but Boss is the first guy that's actually shown me kindness in my life. You don't know what kind of life I had before I met the Tenth."

"I want to know." Takene was firm.

Hayoko looked into Takene's face. Takene didn't have her jovial, sunshine smile. She clearly wanted to learn more about her. What bothered Hayoko about Takene was that her mind and experience tells her not to trust her. But instincts tell her that Takene was trustworthy. There was this soothing calm aura about Hayoko when she was in close proximity of the swords-girl.

"…It was just me and Mother. My mother was a pianist…a piano player. She met my…father…the biological one, when she was playing at a club. He was married and they had an affair together. When she became pregnant with me, he stopped seeing her. It was okay. She had me and raised me. We were happy; she taught me how to play piano. Then she got sick. I asked my father to help her…but he had a servant tell me that he didn't know me. Shamal came to look after my mother but, there was nothing he could do but make her comfortable. She died a year later. I became angry. Angry that my own father, the man that had probably told my mother he loved her let her die or didn't attempt to come see her as she was dying and didn't come get me! I had nobody. I was alone. Child services took me in and I was adopted by a couple. The wife seemed to be a nice lady that claimed that she couldn't have any kids. Her husband was some bigshot that everyone in the neighborhood knew was a good guy. On my first night in their house, he came to my room and molested me. I told her what he did to me the next morning. She looked at me. Just looked at me and said nothing," Hayoko grits her teeth. "She knew what he did to me. Her husband was a child molester and he wanted a child to play with. I ran away from that house several times. Child services and the police kept finding me and bringing me back even when I told him what he did to me. They didn't believe me! I started fighting him. I would scream, bite, scratch and kick to get him away from me. He finally had enough and threw me out. I was ten when I started wandering the streets. I was approached by adults who tried to bribe me with food and money to go with them. I would pretend to be stupid and go. When they thought they had me I would pull out a knife and rob them or just to hurt them. There were a few times…I wasn't able to escape…I was punished very harshly before being thrown out. Shamal found me when he was on one of his dates. He threw the girl away and tended to me immediately. In my younger mind, I blamed him for my mother's death. I accused him of letting her die! Accused him of being sent by my mafia father to kill my mother! Blamed him for letting me get adopted by terrible people and despite all my cruel accusations, he took me home, cleaned me up and allowed me to beat him up until I was tired. Tried to leave him too…but he kept finding me and eventually he would infect me with diseases that paralyzed me. He had enough and showed me his scary side and forced me to obey him. He forced me to relearn reading and writing. I learned fast. It was nice of Shamal to take me in, but I knew he took me in out of pity and guilt. That pity just evolved into the love you've seen. Shamal trained me to be an assassin and when I was ready he introduced me to Vongola." Hayoko took a deep breath and continues, "Being a girl in the mafia is tough as shit." Hayoko pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. "Reborn-san wants you to be a part of our dark world, because you have potential. I think you should leave while before you're in too deep."

Hayoko is startled when Takene hugs her. She was prepared to pull away but Takene held her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera."

"Tch, I don't know why I told you my life story! All you asked me was whether I love Tsuna or not…and to finally answer your question…yes. I came here to kill Tsuna and he showed genuine concern for a total stranger and saved my life."

"I understand what you mean about Tsuna. I've known of him for a while but never really gotten to know him. Even though a lot of people hung out with me, I didn't feel like they were my friends. Yet, Tsuna, who didn't know me very well either, stood up for me. It made me so happy to be seen as a person."

"…Do you love the Boss?"

"We're just friends."

"Huh," Hayoko puffs on a cigarette. "You're rather clinging of him. Holding his hand, hugging him…kissing him."

Takene blushes.

"I just like doing those things with him. It felt right. Friends sometimes kiss and hug!"

"Turn their boobs into a hat?" Hayoko arches a questioning brow.

"Tsuna is adorable when he gets embarrassed."

"…It is cute." Hayoko admits with a blush and a smile.

Takene giggles, "So, you're in love with Tsuna…and for me it's a maybe."

"A maybe leaning to a yes."

Takene blushes and looks up at the blue sky. Was she in love with Tsuna? She never had been in love so she didn't know the feeling. From what she seen of Hayoko, love made her a different person. Tsuna made Hayoko happy and free. Hayoko was finally able to trust someone and she was learning to trust others like Takene and even her newly acquainted brother, Bianardo. Takene didn't think she'd changed much maybe it isn't love just yet but just affection. She frowns to herself, affection isn't love is it. This was getting hard to figure out!

"Hey! Get off me already! You and your cow-jugs are fricken' heavy!"

Takene ignores her as she puts all her body weight onto her. Tsuna came back with Takene's milk and finds the girls fighting. Well, Hayoko was under Takene and was fighting desperately to push her off. Takene was laughing and playfully give mock encouragement for Hayoko to do her best. Tsuna shakes his head at the two.

Tsuna is confronted by Haru that same day of meeting her. Takene and Hayoko stood behind him, sharing his dumbfounded look. Haru was wearing a samurai chest plate, a fencing mask, hockey pads on her legs and holding a shinai. Takene snorts and covers her mouth to keep from laughing at the silly appearance. Hayoko groans and raised her eyes to the heavens.

"This crazy girl again!"

"En garde! I will fight to the death for Reborn-chan!"

"Listen…" Tsuna begins.

"Haru will not listen to any of your excuses, womanizer! Also, release Gokudera-san from your seduction!"

"Say what now?" Tsuna blanches.

"Gokudera-san, don't be deceived by this evil man! There is someone who loves you with all his being! He has loved you for years and has waited for you to return his undying love!"

'Wait…she wouldn't be talking about…'

Tsuna was about to ask Haru is she had met Bianardo when Hayoko steps up to Haru. She snatches up Haru and yanks her so they could be face to face.

"I don't know what the hell you're on about, but I won't let you speak down on the Boss! You know nothing about him! Or of me! Boss has saved my life and I owe him that! Now get loss!"

Hayoko shoves Haru away. Haru stumbles and falls onto her rear. She was on her feet quickly and whips the shinai back out and charges past Hayoko with a war cry. Takene pulls out her bokkun and expertly blocks Haru from Tsuna.

"Mah," the Kendo captain's eyes were sharp and steely, "You can't just be swinging that around! Someone could get hurt!"

Takene disarms Haru before she knew what was going on! Outraged that Haru attempted to harm Tsuna, Hayoko pulls out a stick of dynamite and throws it Haru. The blasts sends Haru over the bridge and into the river. Tsuna looks over the bridge and below see Haru struggling to stay afloat.

"Ah, that weird stuff she's wearing is weighing her down!"

"I didn't mean for her to go into the water!"

"Take responsibility of your subordinate's actions!" Reborn squeaks and fires a Hyper bullet.

Tsuna is reborn and he dives into the water after Haru. Reborn gives Tsuna the ability to fight through the current by firing two other special bullets to give him strength and speed. Tsuna's swims all the way down the river until he swam onto shore. Once on shore, the flame disappears. With a sighs, Tsuna sits beside Haru who was silent after removing her mask.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"You were…so cool!" Haru's eyes were shining. "Haru has never seen anything so heroic in her life! Haru's in love!"

"HIIIIIIIE!"

Haru tackles Tsuna and snuggles into his chest. He tries to push her off but is unsuccessful.

"W-wait, wait! You…I…I need to know something…please get off!"

Haru releases him and tilts her head curiously.

"You were saying that someone else is in love with Gokudera. Was he a guy with short, purplish hair, green eyes and a scorpion tattoo?"

"Hmmm, hahi, Haru knows that man. The man at the cake shop she visits told Haru his sad love story!"

"….that's Gokudera's brother."

"….Hahi?!"

Tsuna nods, "Half-brother if you want to be specific. He's sort of obsessed with Gokudera. She didn't know about him till a few days ago…"

Haru's mouth had fallen open.

"Yeah…just do me a favor and don't tell Hayoko about Bianardo's love for her. They just met and I really would like for them get along. Bianardo is the only family she has right now."

Haru smiles softly and nods her head. She thought how sweet and considerate that Tsuna wanted to keep Hayoko and her brother close. Tsuna truly was a good. Her heart swells and she attaches herself to his arm.

"Tsuna-kun is soooo wonderful~!"

"Hey, get off!"

"WHY YOU! REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THE TENTH!"

* * *

It was mafia lesson day. A day devoted to learning the history of the mafia. It was even more special for Reborn was making Tsuna answers questions using two buzzers. Tsuna sat on the floor sweating as his eyes dart between the buzzers. If Tsuna pushes chooses the buzzer with the wrong answer…the buzzer would explode! Reborn was waiting patiently with his smug little grin waiting for Tsuna to answer. Reaching out, Tsuna's hand hovers over the left buzzer. Slowly his hand moves over the right buzzer.

"Tic toc, Tsuna!"

Tsuna whimpers and lowers his hand. He yanks his hand away from the buzzer when the doorbell rings.

"Reborn," his mother calls. "You have a friend who's come to see you~!"

"Hmmm? I wasn't expecting anybody."

Reborn leaves the bedroom and Tsuna sighs with relief. Curious he follows Reborn to see their new guest. Nana calls from the kitchen. As they both enter the kitchen they see a little girl about Reborn's height. She had super thick dark curly appearing like a limp afro. Sticking out of her hair were tiny cow horns. On her face was huge lime green round eyes and a button nose. Her dress was sleeveless and had a cow print with ruffles under the skirt. Adding to the dress was a cow tail sewn to the back of the skirt. Around her neck was a pink ribbon with a tiny cow bell dangling at the end. Nana had given the little girl a cup of juice.

"There he is!" Nana points out.

The little girl turns to Reborn and she smiles brightly, "Reborn! Ciao ciao! Lamb-chan missed you lots!"

Reborn smiles as the girl named Lamb jumps out the chair and leaps onto Reborn wrapping her little arms around his waist. She giggles as she rubs her rosy cheeks against his.

"Ciaossu, Little Lamb!" He pats her back.

"Lamb-chan looked everywhere for you! Let's go play now! I'll be it!"

"Not now, Lamb."

Lamb gasps and her lips begins to quiver, "Why?! Why won't Reborn play with Lamb-chan!"

"I'm on a mission, Lamb. I'm Tsuna's tutor and it's a full time gig."

Lamb pouts and glares up at Tsuna. Tsuna grins nervously.

"How long will that take?"

"It will take a long, long, long, long, long…"

"Alright, alright…I get it!" yells Tsuna.

Lamb shakes her head, "Nooo! I'm want Reborn to play with me now! Reborn is my friend! Waaaaaaaaah!"

"Ohhh," Nana coos. "Reborn, you and Tsuna had been working so hard today. Why don't you take a break and entertain Lamb-chan for a little bit."

"You're right, Mama," Reborn grins. Tsuna flinches. "We should take a break."

"Good, why don't you all run along to the park? It's a beautiful day. Tsuna-kun, make sure that they don't get lost or hurt!"

Though he was stuck babysitting, Tsuna was relieved to get away from Reborn's deadly Q&A game. On the way to the park, Reborn introduced Lamb to him. Lamb came from the Bovino familgia. The Bovino's were considered weak but where they lack in strength they make up for it with their numbers and weapons. They were very advanced in their weaponry. Lamb was talking Reborn's ear off switching back and forth between Italian and Japanese, it was hard for Tsuna to keep track of the conversation. Sometimes Lamb took glances at Tsuna and when they made eye contact Lamb would glare at him and stick her tongue out. Reaching the park, Reborn turns to Lamb.

"Okay, Lamb, what game shall we play today?"

"You're being awfully nice to her, Reborn." Tsuna remarks.

"No matter the age or place of rank, I, as a gentleman, treat the ladies right."

Reborn winks at lamb makng her blush and catch a case of the giggles. Reborn asks Lamb what she wanted to play again. Lamb grins at Tsuna and her adorable face becomes sinister. Tsuna had a very strong desire to run.

"Lamb wants to play 'Assassin!'"

"Good call. I love that game. Who's our target?"

Wordlessly, both of them look at Tsuna. Tsuna gulps nervously. Lamb calls first and digs her hands into her hair. She pulls out a pair of pink grenades decorated in glitter and plastic gems. The pins are pulled and she throws them at Tsuna. Tsuna screams and runs for his life. Assassin was played by two people. The first person to kill the target wins! Tsuna ducks and dodges grenades, knives, dynamite, bullets and even a missile! Lamb's hair was a dimensional storage unit as she supplied the multitude of weapons and shared her stash with Reborn. It was fun for a while for Lamb, but she was getting upset that Tsuna kept dodging.

"You're not playing fair! Let's Lamb-chan hit you!"

"No freaking way!"

"You're a meanie! Waaaaaaagh!" Lamb pulls out a machine gun and fires.

Tsuna manages to duck into play equipment that provided covered! When the dust clears the playground was riddled with holes.

"Juudaime!" Hayoko jogs into the park. "Your mom told me you were out and…what the hell?!"

Hayoko assesses the damage. Tsuna pokes his head out of hiding.

"Gokude…AGH!"

Tsuna ducks his head when Reborn takes a potshot with a sniper rifle from a tree.

"So close! I'm going to win, Lamb-chan."

Lamb stomps her little brown cowgirl boots.

"No fair! Tsuna wouldn't stop and let Lamb-chan hit him!"

Hayoko growls and pulls out dynamite, "You little brat! How dare you attack the Boss!"

Hayoko throws her dynamite and they fall around Lamb. Lamb blinks before the dynamite goes off around her. Tsuna jumps out of hiding and races towards the smoke.

"Gokudera that was overkill, she's just a kid!"

As the smoke was clearing, Tsuna tracks Lamb by her coughing. To his surprise, Lamb was okay! A little singed and her dress dirty, but more importantly was alive. Lamb whimpers and begins to cry.

"Cheaters! You're cheating!" she cries her head off and digs into her hair once again.

This time she pulls out a pink bazooka smeared with glitter. Tsuna screams and turns to run but trips. He looks back thinking that Lamb would point her new weapon at him. Instead, she points the bazooka at her face and pulls on a string that pulls the trigger. There was a blast of pink smoke and Lamb disappears.

"My,my it's been a long time since this happened."

The pink smoke clears away and in Lamb's place stood a beautiful fifteen-year old girl. She had long curly dark hair with cow horns stuck in them. Her body was curvaceous, with round perky breasts, wide hips and thick thighs. She wore a cow-print blouse that showed her midriff and short, short khaki shorts and sandals that wrapped around her calves. Her lips were full, pink and pouty. Thick, dark lashes flutter as she tried to peer through the fading smoke. Her green eyes widen when she sees Tsuna and smiles.

"Oh my, it's the cuter Young Vongola~!" she purrs.

She crawls forward on her hands and knees until she was nose to nose with him.

"Don't you recognize little old me, Young Vongola?" She caresses his cheek. "My,my are you speechless by my appearance. I'm the little Lamb ten years from future! The Ten-Year Bazooka loaned to me by my family allows my past-self to switch places with her future self, me."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing! This gorgeous girl was the little girl! What a transformation!

"Young Vongola," 15-year old Lamb crawls into his lap. "Young Vongola~…"

Lamb shrieks when Hayoko grabs her by her hair and yanks her away.

"Get off my Boss!"

Lamb slowly rises to her feet and she fixes her hair calmly. Lamb looks at Hayoko sharply and sparks fly between them.

"You always get in the way, old lady!"

"Old lady?! You little brat!"

"Bad enough that keep me from the handsome Vongola, I won't let you get between me and the Young Vongola!"

The horns sticking out of her hair give off green lightning. They spark and hiss forming an electric halo around Lamb's head. Hayoko braces herself.

"Lamb Bovino has the ability to use lightning. Her horns act as a conductor."

Lamb lowers her head down and charges towards Hayoko. The spark gets larger and larger and just when she was right on Hayoko, the pink smoke appears and Lamb flies into Hayoko's arms. Surprised, Hayoko catches Lamb. Lamb was calmly sucking on a grape lollipop. When she sees Tsuna, she leaps from Hayoko's arms and into Tsuna's.

"Bigger Tsuna promised Lamb-chan that you will give her candy! Give me candy please!"

"Uh…"

"The future-self's visit is a short one," Reborn remarks. "The trip from the Ten-Year Bazooka only lasts five minutes."

"I hope nobody from the future gets hurt from Lamb's attack," sighs Tsuna. "I hope it isn't me."

Lamb giggles from his arms enjoying her treat.


	5. Chapter 5

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna's Angels

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn story and characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Lamb's attitude towards Tsuna sweetened as Tsuna kept giving her candy from time to time. It was obvious that the present Lamb had a case of puppy love for Reborn. It doesn't help that Reborn indulges her and when it is interrupted Lamb would give Tsuna the stink eye and grab whatever weapon stored in her hair. Tsuna would shower her with candy to prevent violent assault. Besides attacking Tsuna, if Lamb still wasn't able to get her way, she'll turn to her secret weapon, the Ten-Year Bazooka and shoot herself. 15-year old Lamb had grown out of her crush for Reborn and now pursued Tsuna.

One such incident was when Bianardo was visiting the Sawada home to be Tsuna's tutor. Before Tsuna could protest, there doorbell rang. Tsuna quickly goes to answer the door and was greeted by Hayoko. An idea came to Tsuna.

"Gokudera! Prefect timing! Your brother is here!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Maybe you should sit down with him for a bit."

"If that is what the Boss wants, I'll do it!"

Tsuna had her wait in the kitchen. Going back to his room he tells Bianardo that Hayoko was in the kitchen wanting to talk to him. Bianardo's cool-guy persona was shatters as he panics and tries to jump down Tsuna's window. Tsuna grabs onto him to pull him away from the window.

"This is ridiculous! She's your sister; you need to talk to her at some point face to face!"

"I can't, you fool! I can't withstand her radiance!"

"For crying out loud!"

In the struggle, Lamb had been quietly reading Tsuna's comic books. Out of desperation, Bianardo pulls out a plate of spaghetti and tries to smash it onto Tsuna. Tsuna screams and releases Bianardo throwing himself away from the man. The spaghetti is thrown for good measure and Tsuna dodges. The spaghetti lands on the comic book and it dissolves.

"Aaaaagh, my book!" screams Tsuna.

"Lamb-chan was ready thaaaat….WAAAAAAH!"

In her frustration, Lamb grabs her bazooka and shots herself. In her place amongst the pink smoke was teen-Lamb. Instead of shorts she was wearing a black suede skirt with fringe, held up by a belt with a buckle with the Bovino familgia symbol.

"Young Vongola~!"

Bianardo should had been gone by now, but he was curious of the ability of the bazooka. When the smoke completely clears he sees a young lady kissing all over a flustered Tsuna unable to stop her.

"Can it be…." he gasps.

Lamb and Tsuna look to Bianardo. Lamb rips away from Tsuna and she starts to shake like Bianardo. Tsuna sat between them, still on the floor.

"Is that really you?"

Lamb whimpers.

"Juliet!"

Bianardo pulls Lamb into a tight hug. Lamb doesn't hug him back, looking more and more frightened as he held her.

"Ah, she really does look like her."

"Like who?" Tsuna asks Reborn.

Reborn pulls out a photo and hands it to Tsuna. The picture was of a woman that looked exactly like Lamb!

"This older Lamb looks likes Bianardo's ex-girlfriend."

"…I guess I should ask what happened to her."

"From what I remembered, Bianardo fed Juliet his poison cooking based on his foolish belief that love would keep her alive. She died."

"Erk!"

"Later it was found out that Juliet was also an assassin that only dated him to get close enough to kill him. Bianardo is in denial of her death and of their relationship being false."

"Juliet, my Juliet!"

Lamb is pushed on the bed and Bianardo climbs on top her.

"What the…hey, you can do that to her on my bed! Stop!"

Tsuna's bed is slammed open by Hayoko.

Bianardo looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looks between his "Juliet" and Hayoko.

"It…it's not what it looks like!"

Tsuna facepalms. Hayoko gives her brother a strange look. Stomping into the room, she grabs him by the ear and drags him downstairs for a long overdue talk. When he was gone, Lamb cries and jumps upon Tsuna. Tsuna pats her back until she disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Congratulations, Tsuna! You've finally got the two siblings together."

* * *

Lamb demands candy from Tsuna. Still upset that the comic book was destroyed. It took a great amount of candy to make Lamb happy to the point she was up all night from the sugar. Tsuna had to pull an all-nighter to keep Lamb entertained or be tortured by Reborn. Tsuna got very little sleep and woke up late in the morning. Tsuna walks to school unhurried knowing that he was going to be late. Reborn shoots him and Tsuna goes into Hyper Dying will mode. Tsuna roars down the sidewalk he would make it to school on time. On the way to school, an older girl with short snowy-white hair held back with a dark headband was walking along. She hears Tsuna coming up behind her and reaches out to stop him but she was grabbed by her hand and is pulled with him!

By the time Tsuna reaches school he was back to normal…in his boxers. He then notices he was holding someone's hand and shrieks when he realizes it was a girl. He let's go of her hand and asks if she was okay. The girl rolls forward over her head and sits into a crouch position before jumping up to her feet. Tsuna blushes when her skirt rod up, but to his relief she was wearing bike shorts underneath. Her short-sleeved blouse was completely unbuttoned with a navy blue tank-top. She turns to him with eyes burning in her eyes.

"What EXTREME passion you have! A man like you comes around once in a lifetime!"

The girl grabs his hands and brings her face close to his. "Join the boxing club!"

This girl was in the boxing club? Tsuna feels the rough calluses of her fingers and wrappings around her hands and wrist. Across her nose was a bandage and over the edge of her left eyebrow was a vertical scar.

"I…I…" Tsuna stutters.

"Ryoko-nee~! You…forgot…your bag!"

Kyoko arrives huffing and puffing up to them. She looks at the position they were in and her large, bright eyes widen.

"Nee-chan, what's going on? Why are you two holding hands?"

"This guy's going to join the boxing club!"

"Hiiiiie, but…I…"

"Really? You're not bullying him to join are you?"

"Oi, what kind of girl do you think your big sister is?"

"Huh, big sister?"

Kyoko did call this girl her sister and she had her bag! The two looked nothing like each other! Kyoko was short and petite, a very lovely girl! Her sister, her big sister, was much taller than Kyoko, but less taller than Takene. Her figure was solid, with muscled arms and legs while retaining a womanly figure. There were very old scars across her skin. The only thing that was similar between them was their names, Kyoko and Ryoko.

"Come to the boxing club, after school! I'm looking forward to your initiation!"

Ryoko sprints off. Kyoko giggles.

"Wow, this is the most excited I've ever seen my big sister! She's so happy!"

Tsuna smiles with a strain. He didn't want to join the boxing club! He hated fighting. Fighting causes pain and he would be very much in pain! But he saw how happy both sisters were and decided to wait until afterschool to explain to Ryoko, alone, that he couldn't join the club.

Much to his dismay when he arrived at the boxing club, all his friends plus Kyoko were waiting for him. Ryoko was in the ring stretching and warming up. Ryoko was in her boxing attire which was a vibrant neon yellow sports bra, boxing shorts and completed with her boxing gear.

"Sawada! You're finally here!"

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"We were told by Reborn that you was going to join the boxing club," Takene was grinning. "Mah, if you wanted to join a club you could of ask me about the kendo club. You did beat Mochida-senpai! But, the kid said that you're probably better at hand-to-hand combat."

"Boss, I am confident that you'll be able to defeat that chick!"

'It's impossible!' screams Tsuna inwardly. 'She has more muscles than me, I'm going to lose!...Well, at least once I lose she'll see that she made an mistake…not the first time I've disappointed somebody…'

"Do you best, Tsuna!"

Tsuna flinches away from the voice belonging to Reborn. But when he looked he sees Reborn dressed in boxing close with an elephant hat competed with large ears, trunk and tusks!

"This is a great way to measure your skill and strength."

Tsuna is dressed for the match and he climbs into the ring, almost getting tangled in the ropes. Ryoko was bouncing on her feet waiting for him.

"Let's go Sawada!"

Ryoko steps forward and gives Tsuna a right punch. Tsuna falls over like falling tree. Ryoko's punch was incredible as the side of Tsuna's face throbs.

"Be careful! Be alert to the extreme!"

Tsuna opens his eyes against the pain. Reborn was directly in front of him and he pulls out his gun. Tsuna didn't want to be shot! If he went in dying will mode he'll hurt Ryoko and upset Kyoko! He didn't want to do that and crossed his arms over his face. Reborn changes his aim and fires at Ryoko. Ryoko was stunned by the bullet and falls over Tsuna. She lays over him for a minute for rising up and looks down on him.

"Hey, Sawada? Can you stand?"

'She hasn't changed at all!'

"If you can stand, we'll continue," Ryoko brings her fist up and spread her legs into a ready stance.

Ryoko was unchanged by the bullet. Looking into her eyes, he sees her flame flaring. Reborn had explained that being in Hyper Dying Will mode was performing as if your life depended on it. Ryoko was a girl that lived her life…to the extreme! She lived as if her life depended on it. She was an amazing girl. So, he didn't want to get her hopes up. It would be better to speak up now and tell her that he really, really didn't want to join the boxing club! Reborn fires into Tsuna.

"REBORN! I will refuse to join the boxing club as if I were to die!"

Ryoko smirks slowly, "Oh? I won't ask for the details of why…but if you have something to say to me…say with your fist! Enter the club, Sawada!"

Ryoko makes another straight punch and Tsuna ducks under it, "NO!" he yells.

"Dodging my extreme straight! I like you even more!" she roars. "I need you to join!"

"NO! NO! NO! NOOO!"

With every rejection and with every one of Ryoko's punches, Tsuna dodges every blow! Takene and Hayoko watch in awe.

"Such speed…no ordinary person could that," Takene was grinning.

"He moves with the skills of an assassin!"

'So amazing!' thought both girls as they blush a bit.

Ryoko strikes out and Tsuna dodges once more. He sees an opening and takes it with a punch of his own.

"I REFUSE TO JOIN!"

The punch hits Ryoko across her face, sending her bodily out of the ring and shattering against a window. Tsuna is shocked out of hyper mode from the crash. Kyoko rushes to her sister's side.

"You look so happy, nee-chan!"

Tsuna was relieved that the Sasagawa sisters were both happy. Tsuna is wrapped up into Takene's arms and pulled into her plush chest.

"Tsuna! You were so cool!"

"You did it, Juudaime!" Hayoko's eyes sparkle with delight. "Hey, Cow-jugs! Get off the Tenth!"

"Maaaah~, you're just upset that I got to hug him first!"

Takene pulls Tsuna deeper. Tsuna waves his arms trying not to sink to deep.

"Hiiiiie! W-wait, don't pull me in…I'm sinking!"

Takene snorts and laughs into his ear! Hayoko alternates between scolding Takene and congratulating Tsuna. As the three interact, Ryoko was watching. Deep within her heart, she felt a longing that she had never felt before with her eyes trained on Tsuna as he begins to smile a little. Kyoko notices the change over her sister and follows her trail of vision to Tsuna and smiles. Ryoko feels her shoulder being tapped and looking down sees Reborn.

"Want to join the familgia?"

* * *

"Had the most extremely best day in my life today, Suzu-chan!"

Ryoko barely dodges the swing of a tonfa. Ryoko was on the roof, Suzume's favorite roof, the tallest one on the Namimori campus. Ryoko laughs, either ignoring Suzume's annoyance or purposing trying to annoy her.

"Don't be like that, Suzu-chan!"

Another swipe.

"What's wrong with me calling you that? It's extremely cute and we've been friends forever!"

Suzume narrows her eyes and draws out her second tonfa. Ryoko grins baring her teeth and raises her fists up. Ryoko and Suzume were in the same year and were the same age. Ryoko proclaimed Suzume her best friend when she was struck by Suzume for yelling to loud, disturbing the peace of the school. Whenever or wherever they meet, they end of fighting, much to Ryoko's delight. Suzume secretly liked fighting Ryoko too. She was a good daily warm-up.

"Anyway, I met an extremely…extremely…" Ryoko dances away from a swing. "I met an extreme guy today!"

Suzume's eyes glance over the bruise on Ryoko's cheek. Ryoko makes a hook and Suzume takes a step back. The fist breezes past her nose.

"He had extreme passion and was extremely strong! Never met any guy like that!"

She indeed was excited about this boy, Suzume noted. She often talked of nothing but boxing and how her club was progressing, but she never been so over the moon for someone.

"I think you would like him too! He's extremely strong…maybe you've already met him! You have an eye for extremely strong people! Have you heard of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Suzume freezes, "What?"

Ryoko was caught off guard by Suzume speaking out. Not that she hadn't heard her talk before; it was just a surprise when she did speak.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," she repeats.

That herbivore again! Something strange was going on with her herbivore. Looking at the bruise, Tsunayoshi had landed a serious blow on Ryoko and the boxer was impressed with him…Suzume growls.

"I'll bite you death!"

"Hahaha! Bout' time you take me extremely serious!"

* * *

"Good work finding another potential familgia member," Reborn congratulates Tsuna.

"She's not going to be mafia and neither am I!" Tsuna argues.

"Since our familgia is growing bigger we should establish a family hideout."

"Sounds like a great idea," Hayoko nods.

"Cool!" Takene bounces in excitement.

Reborn tells them about the reception room. It had great furniture and its placement in the school was perfect. The hitman leads them there with Tsuna trailing reluctantly behind them. Entering the room Takene and Hayoko find that the room was occupied. Suzume was leaning against a fancy-looking desk. She lifts her head and watches them coolly. Takene remembers then that the reception room was claimed by Discipline Committee president!

"You herbivores are in my territory. How bold."

Her eyes narrow at the cigarette dangling off Hayoko's lip.

"Smoking is prohibited."

In a blink of an eye, the cigarette is knocked out of Hayoko's mouth.

"You bitch!" Hayoko snarls.

"Gokudera, we should get out of here…" Takene didn't have her bokkun. Without that she was at a terrible disadvantage against the prefect.

"Weak herbivores. I'll bite you to death."

"If that's how you ask for a fight, then bring it!"

"Whoa, I've never been in the reception room before," Tsuna enters the room.

"Ah, Tsuna!" Takene tries to warn him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Before Tsuna could shriek, Suzume strikes him across his cheek. He hits the wall and falls onto the ground unconscious! Hayoko growls and lunges for her. Like a swift shadow, Suzume strikes her down before she could react to her suddenly appearing before her. Last one standing was Takene. The captain of the kendo club was becoming one of Suzume's sparring partners. She was also getting too close to Tsunayoshi. The girl had strong affections for Tsunayoshi for her eyes held a predatory glint. Her fangs were now barred. Suzume smirks and pulls out her second tonfa. She wasn't going to take any chances with her, even if she was weaponless. Takene moves around Suzume dodging the prefect's attacks. Some attacks manage to graze her.

"Still too slow!" Suzume was face to face with her.

Takene gasps and she sees nothing but darkness next.

Suzume approaches Tsuna and stares down at him. What was that loud herbivore talking about? How could the weakest herbivore in her school be strong? Was it because of that baby that attached himself to him? That infant tutor? Tsunayoshi wasn't a fighter. Knees touch the ground and Suzume put aside her dominant tonfa. Her hand buries itself into Tsunayoshi's hair. Despite its wild appearance, it was soft like a rabbit's fur. Looking at the two girls she glares at them. The baby chose those two to be his protectors. They were useless. Tsuna moans and Suzume quickly moves away from him. She watches him a little surprised. That was no love tap she gave him. He shouldn't have recovered so quickly! The boy looks around and sees Hayoko and Takene on the ground unconscious. A click resounds through the room and they both turn to Reborn hanging outside on a tree. He points his gun and fires. Tsuna yells and rips out of his clothes. He moves and attacks Suzume.

"Don't be foolish."

She uppercuts his chin causing him fall backwards. She was surprised. Her herbivore had attacked her. Eyes widen when Tsuna slowly rises from the floor. He darts off the floor and strikes a fist across her cheek. Another blow falls upon her head; Tsuna somehow had found a slipper and smacked her comically and painfully over her head. The blow causes her to wobble though she remains on her feet. Touching her head, she turns her eyes upon Tsuna.

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi…"

Gripping her tonfa tightly, she grins like a feral cat, eye blown wide in excitement.

"So you do have fangs…"

She lunges forward. Tsuna didn't flinch. He held his ground and was ready to fight! This Tsuna was strong! This Tsuna was…

"Enough!"

Reborn leaps between them and blocks Suzume's tonfa with a weapon that was similar to a tonfa with a short bar parallel to the longer bar. Suzume was experiencing one incredible surprise after another. Her body was trembling with a need to bite someone!

"You're strong. Very strong," Reborn affirms.

"Wow!" her eyes were still wide. "You're amazing. Furthermore…you are the one who has been making the Sawada herbivore strong."

"I am his tutor."

He slips on sunglasses and holds out round, dark bomb. It explodes.

Tetsuya heard the explosion from one of the wing of the school. From his point of view, he saw the explosion coming from the reception room from a window. He races to the room and finds Suzume staring out the window. He approaches her carefully, looking for any wounds on her. She appeared to be unhurt. Coming upon her to see her face, he finds a wistful smile there. It startles him to back away.

"Little Baby…make my herbivore strong…I want to keep him and bite him whenever I please…and bite you as well."


End file.
